Requiem Eternel
by Doodoune
Summary: Quand Draco et Harry se trouve être des descendants de Arthur Rimbaud et Paul Verlaine... Ca donne une grande histoire... Un requiem... Celui d'un amour éternel... mais version temps modernes p
1. Draco

Voici ma seconde fanfic... Elle est d'un autre genre, donc ne vous étonnez pas si je change de registre... La personne qui a eu l'idée brillante de cette histoire est une talentueuse artiste que je nommerais Fi pour son anonymat... J'adapte donc son idée à mes chers héros favoris... Je tiens juste à vous prévenir qu'il n'y a nulle autre magie que celle d'une belle histoire d'amour manière Arthur Rimbaud et Paul Verlaine... Dont Fi s'est inspirée... et par la même occasion moi-même. Les personnages ne sont bien sûr pas à moi (sauf ceux non présent dans harry potter) mais à J K Rowling.

**Note: Ceci est une histoire d'amour entre de deux hommes... Homophobes s'abstenir !**

o0O\ **_Requiem Eternel_** /O0o**  
**

Chapitre 1 : Draco

Draco venait de porter son bol de chocolat à ses lèvres lorsque soudain la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Narcissa s'était à peine retournée que Draco avait déjà quitté sa chaise en criant :

- J'y vais !

Narcissa jeta un regard interrogateur à son mari qui venait remettre sa tasse dans la cuisine. Il haussa simplement les épaules, lui signifiant par là qu'il ignorait de qui il s'agissait.

- Enfin sonner à cette heure-là ! soupira Narcissa. Qui ça peut bien être ?

- Inutile de me le demander, répondit Lucius. Comment veux-tu que je le sache !

- Rho pas la peine de faire autant de mystères ! Je sais bien qu'il te confie certaines choses qu'il ne me dit pas.

- Ah oui vraiment ? sourit Lucius amusé.

- Vraiment. Allez ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu peux bien me le dire.

- Tu sais Narcissa, l'idée ne t'a jamais effleuré qu'il s'il me parlait de choses qu'il ne te confiait pas, c'était justement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le saches.

- Très drôle Lucius, vraiment !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. En quoi tu as besoin de toujours connaître toute sa vie. Je veux dire, chacun a son jardin secret et encore plus à son âge. C'est normal.

- Et s'il se droguait ? S'il avait des problèmes ?

- Tu veux bien arrêter de dramatiser, s'il te plaît !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je dramatise, ce genre de choses arrivent fréquemment et je trouve son lycée particulièrement mal famé. Si au moins tu m'avais écouté et accepté qu'on le mette à l'Institut...

- Ah non Clara ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! s'exclama Lucius en haussant le ton. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que je fiche mon fils dans ce lycée privé coincé et archaïque !

- Il a pourtant une très bonne réputation et un taux de réussite au Bac qui dépasse de loin tous les autres lycées du département.

- Vu le prix que coûte l'inscription, tu m'étonnes qu'il ait 99 de réussite. Il n'y a que les fifils-à-papa qui peuvent se permettre de se le payer...

- Dis-moi Lucius, depuis quand tu es devenu avare ? Je te signale qu'on parle de l'éducation de ton fils là !

- Justement ! Mon fils autant que le tien ! Et je n'ai aucune envie que "notre" fils finisse en binoclard introverti et incapable d'aligner deux mots sans se sentir le besoin pressant de te réciter une page du Petit Larousse Illustré ! Je le trouve déjà suffisamment timide comme ça...

- Forcément avec les imbéciles de son lycée !

- Bon écoute Narcissa, reprit Lucius qui commençait à s'énerver. Je t'ai dit : non, c'est non ! C'est clair ? Je ne cèderai rien...

Draco soupira en entendant ses parents se chamailler, une fois de plus... Ils ne se disputaient pas vraiment mais leur vie conjugale était parsemée de ses petites taquineries quotidiennes. Draco en avait pris l'habitude même s'il se demandait bien souvent pourquoi ses parents en étaient venus à se marier. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait même pas comment ils pouvaient s'aimer. Ils étaient si différents, un peu comme le jour et la nuit. Il était calme, réservé, travailleur et réfléchi. Elle était le stress, l'opression et la sur-excitation même. Elle avait ce don inégalable d'étouffer et de littéralement stresser toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Son mari et son fils ne faisaient pas exception à la règle, mais au fond, c'était ainsi qu'ils l'aimaient et elle leur rendait bien, malgré son tempérament difficile, exclusif et possessif.

Draco se dirigea vers la port d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur une adorable jeune fille. Il sourit en la voyant si radieuse et si rayonnante sur le pas de la porte. Elle lui rendit ce sourire charmant et complice avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les deux de rire en échangeant un coup d'oeil de connivence.

- Bonjour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle jovialement en lui faisant la bise. Dis-moi, c'est une impression, continua-t-elle malicieusement tandis qu'il la faisait entrer, où je viens de te tirer du lit ?

- Comme tous les matins, sourit-il.

- Toi, tu as encore voulu faire enrager ta mère...

- Tout juste ! répondit-il avec ce petit air coquin qui faisait tout son charme.

- Et ?...

- Draco ! C'est l'heure ! File te laver les dents et prendre ton sac ! s'écria Narcissa en arrivant dans l'entrée.

- J'en déduis que comme toujours tu as réussi, susurra la jeune fille à l'oreille de Draco alors qu'il passait devant elle pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la dévora du regard sans répondre et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.

- Oh Pansy ma chérie ! s'exclama Narcissa en découvrant la jeune fille et en s'approchant pour lui faire chaleureusement la bise. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien madame Malefoy, répondit poliment Pansy. Je vous remercie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de si bonne heure ?

- Je me suis proposé pour l'emmener avec Draco tous les matins, répondit à sa place Lucius en sortant de la cuisine.

- Ah tiens donc ! répliqua Narcissa en lui jetant un regard qui signifiait pertinemment qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre avec son histoire de "comment veux-tu que je le sache ?"...

Quelques minutes plus tard Draco descendit en trombe son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Il embrassa rapidement sa mère sur la joue, prit Pansy par la main et l'entraîna dehors.

- Bon eh bien à ce soir, lâcha machinalement Lucius en prenant sa serviette qu'il laissait toujours posée à côté de l'entrée.

- Oui, sourit sadiquement Narcissa. Je crois que nous avons quelques petites choses à mettre au point toi et moi..."

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant tout en courant jusqu'à sa voiture où Pansy et Draco avaient déjà pris place. Combien de fois avait-il déjà entendu cette phrase ?...

* * *

Voilà pour le 1er chapitre, je sais qu'il n'estpas très interessant, mais c'est surtout pour vous aider à situer les personnages... Et je suis sûre que vous avez des remarque à me faire!!! Alors laissez moi une review!


	2. Harry

Je suis sincérement et énormément touchée par vos reviews... J'ai à peine posté le 1er chapitre que j'ai reçue une review de quelqu'un qui m'a donné envie d'écrire immédiatement la suite : Soleil du Matin... Merci beaucoup et heureuse que cela te fasse plaisir... Zaika, Caroline Kathe, Barbotine et Mr or Melle Anonyme merci aussi... Cela m'a fait chaud au coeur. Je sais que cela reste général, j'en suis désolé, mais dans toute histoire il y a une début, et pour cela, il fau présenter les personnages... Après cela vient réellement l'histoire. :)

* * *

o0O\ **_Requiem Eternel_** /O0o

Chapitre 2 : Harry

7h30. Harry se décida enfin à sortir de son lit. Il balança sans ménagement sa couette sur le sol déjà encombré par ses vêtements, sa guitare, ses partitions et autres affaires de cours qu'il ne rangeait jamais. Il bailla en s'étirant avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Il se leva en soupirant, shoota dans deux ou trois bouquins qui traînaient par terre afin de dégager le passage jusqu'à sa porte, qui, étrangement ne s'ouvrait pas. Il envoya valdinguer les BDs qui bloquaient la porte à l'autre bout de la chambre et sortit toujours aussi peu réveillé dans le petit couloir vétuste.

Il se rendit en traînant des pieds dans la minuscule cuisine et sortit avec peu d'empressement un bol d'un placard. Il fit chauffer de l'eau dans une vieille casserole cabossée, sortit deux tranches de pain qu'il mit à toaster, attrapa la bouteille de jus de raisins, un sachet de thé, le beurre salé et surtout sa confiture de framboises. Il manqua de faire gicler l'eau bouillonnante dans toute la cuisine et ôta la casserole du feu juste à temps. En soupirant il versa l'eau fumante dans le bol ébréché et y balança négligemment le sachet de thé et un sucre. Il s'assit en soupirant et commença à beurrer ses toasts qui avaient trop cuits. Il étala la confiture et jetant le sachet de thé dans la poubelle, trempa l'une des tartines dans le thé brûlant. Puis d'une main ferme, il fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de jus de raisins et se remplit un plein verre du liquide pourpre. Il mangea sans grand entrain en écoutant une chanson débile qui passait à la radio. Puis il jeta négligemment son bol, son verre et ses couverts dans l'évier en inox. Il attrapa l'éponge, l'imbiba de liquide à vaiselle et nettoya machinalement ses affaires qu'il essuya grossièrement avant de les ranger. Il passa un coup d'éponge sur la table et puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Il jeta sans ménagement son caleçon sur le carrelage, se faufila dans la douche, tira le vieux rideau abîmé et se lava comme à son habitude sous une eau brûlante. Il sortit, s'enroula dans une serviette chaude et retournant dans sa chambre attrapa un tee shirt, un jean troué, un boxer noir, une vieille paire de chaussettes et s'habilla à la va-vite sans même prendre la peine de se sécher complètement. Il aimait quand les dernières gouttes d'eau mourraient sur sa peau. Il ouvrit les vieux volets de sa chambre, aéra quelques minutes, le temps de balancer vite fait son trieur et ses livres dans son sac. Il se rendit dans le salon, ouvrit là aussi les volets et ne put retenir un petit cri en marchant sur du verre. Il soupira en ramassant les restes d'une bouteille de whisky qu'il alla mettre dans la poubelle.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses parents et comme toujours sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge ainsi qu'une forte odeur forte de tabac mouillé et d'alcool. Comme d'habitude ils n'étaient pas là. Certes ils étaient morts depuis longtemps mais il ne pouvait s'y résigner… Sur le lit était affalée sa « marraine » Sixty. Elle avait dût passer sa nuit à fumer. Elle buvait moins maintenant, mais son amour du tabac lui restait. Harry aéra quelques minutes et en profita pour ranger quelques affaires. Il ramassa une vieille boîte en bois qui traînait entre deux livres sur le sol. Il la prit étonné : il ne l'avait jamais vue. Curieux de nature il s'assit sur le lit de sa marraine et l'ouvrit. Dedans, des lettres en vrac, des babioles et puis, tout au fond, quelques photos abîmées et cornées. Il les sortit doucement et sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine en découvrant le visage de sa mère. C'était un visage heureux et épanoui. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, ce ne furent pas les sourires de sa mère, mais ceux de l'homme à ses côtés... Un homme au regard malicieux, au look un peu particulier et au visage aimant. Un homme et une femme... Ces parents que Harry ne reverrait jamais. Sa marraine étaient venue un jour gris où il s'était retrouvé seul au monde… Quand ses parents avaient disparut dans un accident. Harry s'était contenté de cette explication, faute de s'en souvenir et il vivait avec cette absence et ce silence depuis dix-sept ans. Il choisit une photo, la plus tendre de toutes. Une sur laquelle son père portait sa mère sur son dos, tous les deux heureux, tous les deux amoureux.

* * *

Paragraphe court... Mais la suite arrive

Quelque chose à me faire parvenir? Vos émotions, votre avis... tout m'interesse ! Alors n'hésitez pas!


	3. Hermione

Voilà la suite que j'avais préparée depuis un moment... faut dire qu'en fait, j'avais déjà 6 chapitres déjà écrits... mais ca dataient depuis longtemps... donc j'ai simplement dût corriger d'énormes erreur et y remodeler façon Doodoune! Bonne lecture!

* * *

o0O\ **_Requiem Eternel_** /O0o

Chapitre 3 : Hermione

Harry caressa doucement la photo cornée et se recroquevillant au fond du lit de sa marraine, la dévisagea avec plus d'intérêt. Il passa plusieurs fois son doigt sur le visage de l'homme, comme s'il sentait vraiment sous sa peau, les lèvres fines de la bouche, la fossette du menton, les sourcils épais, l'un coupé par une cicatrice, les cheveux noirs, puis sur sa mère, ce sourire étincelant sur un visage fin et finement dessiné. Il rougit légèrement alors qu'il sentait posé sur lui ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il se refusait à accepter l'atroce et néanmoins triste vérité. Cet homme-là, au visage épanoui et heureux, au sourire tendre et rieur. Ces parents… Ses parents ! Comment avaient-ils pût l'abandonner, le laisser seul dans ce monde où il ne rêvait que d'une famille. Eux qui ont disparut du jour au lendemain en ne lui laissant que quelques chromosomes, un nom et surtout, cette innommable absence au fond du cœur…

Harry déglutit péniblement et s'appuyant contre le papier jauni du vieux mur en crépi de la chambre il leva les yeux au ciel en serrant violemment la photo contre son coeur. Qui aurait pu combler dans son coeur, ce manque d'amour ? Certainement pas tous ces drogués et ces alcooliques que sa marraine se tapait le temps d'une nuit de temps à autre lorsqu'elle même n'arrivait plus à surmonter sa solitude et les problèmes de leur vie difficile. Harry soupira. Il aimait sa marraine plus que tout. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la sortir de tout cela, de sa vie infernale passée à boire, de son boulot de merde dans cet hôtel minable, de ces connards qui la sautaient juste pour prendre leur pied et qui l'envoyaient chier au réveil. Elle était après tout sa seule famille. Elle l'aimait aussi, Harry le savait bien. Mais il savait qu'elle se sentait indigne de lui. Il faisait tout dans l'appartement. C'était bien plus lui le père et elle l'enfant. Leur relation ambiguë évoluait difficilement mais ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer.

Pourtant au lycée, Harry ne payait pas de mine. C'était un élève insolent, perturbateur, indiscipliné. A trop jouer les hommes avec sa marraine, il s'était vu privé d'enfance et habitué à tout gérer, n'arrivait plus à reconsidérer son statut d'adolescent. Il passait la majeure partie de ses samedis après-midi à gratter les tables de permanence ou à répondre à des sujets de colle bidon tels «Qui suis-je Qu'est-ce que je veux ?". En trois ans il avait déjà dû avoir ce sujet une bonne centaine de fois, sans jamais répondre autre chose en quatre heures que "Moi et Rien"... Sa marraine partant tôt le matin et ne rentrant pas avant 22h, elle ignorait tout des sombres échecs scolaires de son filleul. Il ne lui en parlait pas, signait tous les papiers à sa place. Elle n'y voyait rien. Elle n'avait pas réellement l'esprit à penser à tout cela.

Harry soupira et retint un sanglot douloureux en regardant une nouvelle fois la photo pliée dans sa main. Si seulement ils avaient été là. S'ils avaient été là, Harry aurait appris à prononcer ces mots magiques et merveilleux que disent tous les enfants, ces mots comme un espoir dans une bouche innocente : "papa", « maman »…

Il frappa violemment dans le mur en essayant de se calmer. Il aurait beau voir ce visage souriant, sa marraine lui avait appris à le haïr bien qu'il n'en resterait pas moins celui de son père. Celui d'un homme dont il ne savait rien sinon qu'il l'avait conçu, sinon qu'il avait aimé sa mère et partagé sa vie avec elle quelques années, sinon que c'était un homme dont il portait le nom. Pour le reste, tout n'était que mystères et questions pour Harry. Sa marraine ne tarissait pas d'éloge quand à Lily… mais elle haïssait James pour les avoir entraîné dans ce fameux accident qui privèrent Harry de l'amour d'une véritable famille. Elle ne pardonnerait jamais à James… Pour Harry, ce qu'il savait de son père n'était qu'un tissu d'insultes que sa marraine se plaisait à lui cracher au visage lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Pour Harry, il n'était que "connard, enculé, salaud, enfoiré, salopard..." et autres adjectifs charmants. Le tout additionné au nom "Potter" et posé sur un visage, un visage immortalisé sur des photos dont la très grande majorité avait disparu dans les affres de la poubelle... Le mystère de son père restait entier.

Harry entendit les 8h sonner à l'église située non loin de l'immeuble. Il se leva, glissa la photo en piteux état dans la poche arrière de son jean, courut dans sa chambre, attrapa sa veste et son sac et sortit en claquant la porte de l'appartement dans un claquement sourd. Il descendit les marches à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'étage inférieur et frappa à la porte du petit appartement situé tout de suite à droite sur le palier. Il n'attendit pas trente secondes que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione souriante.

" - Toujours à l'heure, lui murmura-t-elle doucement tandis qu'il s'approchait pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Toujours ! répondit-il malicieusement. Allez, viens, on va être en retard...

- On est toujours au retard Harry, se moqua-t-elle. C'est un principe chez nous.

- Mais jamais plus de vingt minutes !

- J'y vais papa ! C'est Harry ! s'écria Hermione tandis que le jeune homme lui prenant doucement la main l'entraînait à sa suite dans les escaliers.

- Bonne journée les jeunes ! s'écria John Granger le père d'Hermione en regardant les deux amoureux disparaître dans le vieil escalier.

Harry et Hermione se connaissaient depuis quelques années, depuis que Hermione et son père avaient emménagé dans l'appartement situé juste au-dessous de celui de Harry et sa marraine. John avait perdu tragiquement sa femme dans un accident de voiture et depuis élevait seul a fille tout en payant comme il le pouvait les études coûteuses d'un fils qui se souciait à peine de l'existence du reste de sa famille. Modeste employé de banque il était très attaché à Harry et Sixty qu'il essayait d'aider de son mieux. Ne travaillant qu'à mi-temps pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille, quand Harry rentrait tard, c'était lui qui allait faire les courses et préparer à manger. Il sortait leurs poubelles et rangeait l'appartement de temps à autre. Hermione savait bien que son père n'agissait pas de manière désintéressée et qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour Sixty. Celle-ci le voyait bien également et bien qu'elle sache que John était différent des autres garçons qu'elle fréquentait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de refuser toute relation durable, de peur d'être encore déçue et abandonnée. Hermione et Harry n'ignoraient pas que leurs parents se voyaient régulièrement pour passer la nuit ensemble, mais tant qu'ils ne parlaient pas d'emménager ensemble, ça ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid. Les deux adolescents étaient bien d'accord : tout sauf ça ! Hors de question que leurs parents s'installent ensemble alors qu'eux-mêmes sortaient ensemble. Bonjours les dégâts en cas de rupture...

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent en courant dans la rue et partirent rapidement en direction de leur lycée situé quelques rues plus loin. Comme tous les matins ils devaient arriver à 8h20, dix minutes après la sonnerie pour faire enrager Mme MacGonagall, la vieille peau du BVS... Et surtout, surtout il fallait déranger le fifils à papa de la classe, en butant dans sa chaise en entrant dans la classe, au retard comme tous les matins...

Harry n'aurait manqué cette joie sadique pour rien au monde...

* * *

Alors qu'es-ce que vous en pensez? je continue? ;p


	4. Harry&Draco

Bon voilà, les chapitres s'enchaînent rapidement car ils sont déjà écrits depuis un moment... Mais vous étonnez pas si après je met plus de temps pour écrire la suite ;p Heureuse d'avoir recu en 2 jours quelques review de personnes m'encourageant... Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir... Promis, je met les 2 prochains chapitres demain ;p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

o0O\ **_Requiem Eternel_** /O0o

Chapitre 4 : Harry&Draco

15h. La classe de Terminale S Verlaine du lycée Rimbaud finissait les cours. Dans un brouhaha infernal les élèves descendirent les escaliers en courant et se précipitèrent vers la sortie afin de profiter des derniers jours de beau temps. Hermione et Harry arrivèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la grille du lycée. La jeune fille regarda son petit ami en soupirant :

- T'es sûr de pas vouloir sécher ?

- MacGo' me coincera encore, comme toujours, répliqua-t-il.

- Allez Harry ! le supplia-t-elle de sa petite voix. Il fait si beau. On pourrait aller se baigner dans l'étang...

- J'adorerais mais attends Hermy. L'année vient d'commencer et j'ai déjà douze heures de colle à taffer. Si tu crois qu'c'est cool toi d'gratter ces vieilles tables de perm' miteuses... Remarque, ajouta-t-il malicieusement, j'ai d'la compagnie... acheva-t-il en observant Draco qui accompagnait Pansy jusqu'à la sortie.

- Jésus ? s'étonna-t-elle en regardant méprisamment Draco. Si t'appelles ça "de la compagnie".

- J'vais pouvoir le faire chier comme pas permis, sourit mesquinement Harry. Pendant que j'gratte les tables, m'sieur taffe. Mais avec le bordel que j'vais faire, y va vite appeler papa pour qu'il le ramène dans sa Porshe ou son Alpine. Tout dépend ce qui l'a motivé ce matin...

- S'tu préfères emmerder Jésus que passer du temps avec ta copine...

- Nan Hermy, soupira Harry en souriant. Tu vas pas commencer...

- Désolée mais j'vois pas pourquoi subitement tu t'inquiètes d'tes heures de colle.

- Bah désolé d'pas avoir envie d'être collé non-stop jusqu'à la fin d'l'année. J'ai autre chose à foutre d'mes journées, même si tu l'crois pas.

- Ouais c'est ça allez à plus.

Hermione tourna les talons et partit hautainement sous le regard amusé d'Harry. Il la connaissait bien. Elle serait là à cinq heures lorsqu'il sortirait de ses deux heures de colle, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres et des mots sucrés à la bouche. Hermione était ainsi, capricieuse, frivole et assez superficielle sur pas mal de points. Elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée et entourée, d'où le fait que sa relation avec Harry durait depuis la seconde si facilement. Tous les deux vivaient une adolescence difficile. Unis dans leur malheur et dans l'absence de l'un de leurs parents ils se complétaient aussi sûrement qu'ils s'opposaient. Ils se comprenaient, se disaient tout, partageaient leurs peines et leurs joies et vivaient l'un avec l'autre, ensemble toujours afin de pouvoir se relever encore et encore...

- Tiens, Hermioneuuuh fait encore son caprice de star ! sourit Pansy à Draco en regardant la jeune fille disparaître au coin de la rue en laissant Harry en plan dans la cour.

- Et moi j'me tape son crétin fini de p'tit ami pendant mes deux heures de perm... soupira Draco en jetant un coup d'oeil méprisant à Harry.

- Tu sais il n'est pas si méchant, répondit Pansy en souriant au jeune homme.

- Nan mais tout me répugne chez ce type, cracha Draco. Sa connerie, son humour de merde, son comportement de chiottes et j'te parle même pas de son éducation si tu peux appeler "ça" de l'éducation...

- Rhooo !! Tu n'es pas sympa, le coupa Pansy. J't'ai déjà expliqué qu'il n'avait pas ta chance, pas ta vie. Il est bien plus à plaindre que toi...

- Bah justement il veut pas qu'on l'plaigne. Il joue les p'tits caïds, les branleurs de la cour, les machos prétentieux et au final, il f'ra quoi d'sa vie c'pauvre type ? Pfff ! Il finira technicien de surface, éboueur ou vendeur dans un supermarché.

- Là tu deviens carrément cruel. C'est pas d'sa faute. Sa marraine bosse dur pour l'élever.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Elle travaille pour mon père...

- À l'hôtel ?! s'étonna Draco.

- Oui. Elle arrive à six heures le matin et part rarement avant vingt-deux heures. C'est une femme bien, qui croule injustement sous les problèmes et qui se démène comme une folle pour offrir une vie à peu près "normale" à son fils.

- Si tu l'dis...

- Harry veut juste s'en sortir et aider sa mère avec ses maigres moyens. C'est grâce à elle d'ailleurs que lui et moi on a sympathisé. Il vient de temps en temps la voir à l'hôtel. Quand elle part le matin il dort, et pareil quand elle rentre le soir. Alors il essaye de passer au moins une fois par jour pour voir si elle va bien et lui parler un peu de sa journée. Ils n'ont pas une vie facile...

- Mouais, soupira Draco. En tout cas après tout ce qu'il me fait baver, j'vais pas aller lui faire la charité.

- C'est pas ce qu'il te demande. Tu devrais profiter de vos heures de perm' communes pour faire connaissance. Tu verrais qu'en fin de compte il a un bon fond.

- S'tu l'dis... Allez, zou maintenant ! Ta mère doit t'attendre sourit Draco.

Il fit la bise à Pansy qui disparut en courant hors du lycée. Harry et Draco désormais seuls se toisèrent du regard silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger dans un même élan vers la salle de permanence...

* * *

AHAHAHAH ... vous allez avoir une surprise pour l'épisode de la salle de perm' Disons simplement qu'un ami a eu la délicate intention de traiter un sujet assez simpatique que je vous ai retranscrit ;p

Comme toujours, laissez une review sur vos impressions!


	5. La perm'

Sujet tant attendu que celui de la perm'!!! Je tiens à prévenir que je n'ai rien contre Dieu et que c'est un passage HuMoRiStIqUe... à prendre donc avec humour Merci d'avance.

Et puis, j'ai fait tenir ces deux chapitres en un seul car beaucoup de monde me dit qu'ils sont trop court J'espère que là le volume vous plaît

* * *

o0O\ _**Requiem Eternel**_ /O0o

Chapitre 5 : La perm'

Les deux adolescents entrèrent sans un mot dans la salle de permanence. Draco s'assit tout devant à droite, assez loin tout de même du bureau derrière lequel le vieil Rustard, le surveillant généralement préposé aux colles ne devrait pas tarder à venir s'asseoir. Le jeune homme posa son sac de cours sur la table, sortit son trieur, sa trousse et attrapant son agenda commença à regarder ce qu'il avait à faire pour le lendemain, sans se soucier outre-mesure d'Harry.

Celui-ci balança sans ménagement son sac sur une table, sortit de la salle en claquant violemment la porte, se dirigea vers le placard d'entretien situé non loin de là et en sortit le matériel du parfait petit "collé". Il retourna ainsi équipé jusqu'en permanence où Draco avait commencé ses exercices de maths pour le lendemain. Harry le regarda amusé. Franchement ce que ce mec pouvait lui faire pitié. Le parfait fils à papa, le gosse de riches, bon élève, plutôt beau garçon. Pfff, il ne manquait plus que les lunettes pour faire de lui le parfait intello sorti tout droit d'un stéréotype pourri. Harry posa avec fracas son bardas sur une table et sourit amusé en voyant Draco sursauter. Mais il fut déçu de ne pas le voir se retourner. Ah il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, alors voyons voir qui des deux tiendra le plus longtemps... Harry déchira brusquement un morceau de papier de verre et commença à frotter violemment l'une des tables. Il s'exténuait à faire le plus de bruit possible afin de distraire Draco. Mais celui-ci malgré le vacarme assourdissant que faisait Harry, restait de marbre. Il ne se retournait pas, ne bougeait pas, ne disait mot, concentré sur ses exercices...

Draco se forçait à ne rien dire, à ne pas se lever pour en coller une à ce crétin fini qui tout fier d'être collé ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que d'essayer de le perturber. Il avait beau donné l'air de travailler durement, Draco n'arrivait strictement à rien avec ce bordel monstre. Il commença à taper avec plus de violence sur les touches de sa calculette, énervé que Harry ne trouve pas d'occupation plus passionnante... Mais Harry continuait, en vérité il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il attrapa soudain une éponge, la trempa dans un seau d'eau et visant habilement l'envoya en plein sur Draco qui se la prit dans le cou. L'éponge tomba dans un bruit de flotte sur le sol, sans que le jeune homme ne bronche pour autant.

Harry commença à perdre patience. Pourquoi il réagissait jamais ? Pourquoi il se laissait toujours faire ? Pfff il était vraiment pas drôle. Alors Harry se mit à chanter à tue-tête. Vous avez déjà entendu les pauvres types de Star Ac', la Nouvelle Star et autres reality shows de variétés absolument pourris ? Bon et bien Harry c'était ça, tout à fait ça. Le genre de mecs qui aime chanter sous sa douche et qui pour passer le temps se plaisait à se prendre pour une rock star. Et Harry chanta. Tout y passa. "Petit Papa Noël", "Marlbrough" et autres comptines pour enfants, François Hardy, Philippe Lavil, les Beatles et autres vieilles musiques un peu dépassées. Alors là, si Jésus réagissait pas...Mais nan, Draco ne disait toujours rien. Excédé il sortit son mp3 de son sac, et mit le volume à fond pour couvrir les glapissements effroyables d'Harry. Celui-ci soupira et s'avachissant sur une chaise au fond de la salle de permanence, les pieds sur la table il s'exclama bien fort :

- Pff, pauvre tarlouze...

Draco se raidit sur sa chaise, arrêta son mp3 et se retourna lentement vers Harry. Le jeune homme fut surpris du regard étrange que lui lança Draco. Ce n'était pas un regard haineux, ni celui de quelqu'un prêt à se lever pour lui casser la gueule, nan c'était un regard particulier, comme quelqu'un qui s'était presque attendu à ce genre de remarques de merde.

- Pf me regarde pas comme ça Jésus ! s'exclama Harry gêné en reprenant son petit air de branleur. De toute manière t'es même pas foutu d'dire à Pansy qu't'en pinces pour elle depuis des lustres. T'as pas d'couilles.

- Y a une différence entre pas avoir les couilles de dire à une fille qu'on tient à elle et être homo tu vois, déclara calmement Draco en plongeant son regard orageux dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry.

- Ah ouais ? se moqua ce dernier.

- Ouais, répondit Draco en souriant. Et d'toute manière Jésus était puceau, tout l'monde le sait...

- Bah ouais c'est ça ! Tout l'monde l'a vu aussi pendant qu't'y es !

- De quoi Jésus où sa "première fois" ?

- Bah faudrait savoir il était puceau ou pas ?

- C'est toi qui t'embrouilles là.

- Pf de toute façon j'vois pas le rapport entre Jésus et les homos tu vois. A moins qu'tu m'dises maintenant que Jésus était homo.

- T'es dég' Harry.

- Bah quoi après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait d'c'qui foutait avec les apôtres, hein ?

- Ca d'vient carrément immoral. Genre Jésus couchait avec Judas pendant qu't'y es.

- Bah pourquoi pas ?! Ce serait une théorie intéressante ! Imagine reprit Harry en se levant et en se mettant au bureau du surveillant et prenant l'air savant d'un professeur faisant un cours magistral. Imagine donc que Jésus se soit casé avec Judas et puis qu'un beau jour, ciao Judas, Jésus lui préfère... pf j'sais pas moi, avec tous les apôtres c'était pas l'choix qui lui manquait. Enfin bref, n'importe lequel. Là tonton Judas apprécie pas et hop, il balance son ex-chérinet d'amour à Ponce Pilate et paf ! Jésus se fait arrêter et Judas se venge !

- Harry, y a vraiment des jours où j'me dis qu'on devrait t'envoyer à l'asile, soupira Draco qui pourtant malgré lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette blague pourtant de bien mauvais goût.

- Bah quoi ? C'est une relecture de la Bible intéressante nan ?

- Mouais bah en tout cas, compte pas sur moi pour aller la soutenir avec toi devant l'pape.

- Nan toi j't'engage pour la figuration...

- C'est à dire ?

- Bah pour jouer Jésus pardi...

- Donc on en revient au fait qu'tu m'prends limite pour un eunuque !

- Un eunuque ?! Pf tout de suite les grands mots. Un peu d'humour que diable!

- J'veux pas dire mais Jésus et Diable dans la même conversation c'est un peu mal venu nan ?

- Pf, coup bas, sourit Harry que cette conversation amusait au plus haut point.

- C'est toi qui as commencé, lui rappela Draco en se prenant lui aussi au jeu.

- C'est un coup encore plus bas ! répliqua Harry en éclatant de rire.

- Dis-moi Harry, sourit alors Draco, tu serais pas en fait un fanatique caché, genre hérétique du 21° siècle ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?! s'exclama le jeune homme en riant de plus belle.

- Oh bah moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien sourit Draco malicieusement. J'te trouve particulièrement calé question religion et puis t'avance des théories très avant-gardistes ma foi.

- Ouais, faut croire qu'j'suis pas aussi con que certains veulent bien l'croire, lâcha Harry en regardant Draco dans les yeux.

- J'ai jamais dit qu't'étais con, répondit son interlocuteur du tac au tac.

- Alors t'as dit quoi ? insista Harry.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il soutint le regard du jeune homme mais ne dit rien. Harry était certainement très loin d'imaginer tout ce que Draco pouvait réellement penser de lui...

La sonnerie annonçant la récréation sonna brusquement interrompant les deux adolescents dans leur dissertation théologique. Ils échangèrent un coup d'oeil amusé. Harry se leva gêné de sa chaise. Hors de question que les élèves passant dans la cour le surprennent en pleine conversation avec Draco... Il retourna au fond de la salle et se remit à gratter les tables, comme si de rien n'était. Draco le regarda faire en silence, sans dire un mot. Harry était un mystère à lui tout seul. Il l'intriguait au moins autant qu'il lui donnait envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose au fond de ce jeune homme, quelque chose d'enfoui et de refoulé qui lui faisait mal. Inconsciemment Draco se promit de percer ce mystère.

Durant le quart d'heure que dura la récréation ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, ni un regard, Harry frottant les tables, Draco essayant de comprendre quelque chose à ces fichus exercices de mathématiques. Enfin quand la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois et que la cour se fut vidée, Harry revint lentement vers Draco et s'assit sans bruit à côté de lui.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Draco leva les yeux étonné et vit Harry assit juste à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

- Les maths et moi... soupira Draco.

- Laisse-moi voir ça...

Harry se rapprocha de Draco jusqu'à le frôler et sans rien perdre de son calme apparent, commença à regarder les exercices.

- C'est facile reprit-il en souriant. Regarde, tu multiplies le coefficient par ton exposant, divisé par le carré de la longueur de ton hypoténuse...

- Ok, sourit Draco, alors là j'suis vraiment largué.

- Dis, tu crois que Jésus était aussi nul en maths que toi...

- Harry... soupira Draco.

- Bon, ok, ok ! On reprend !

- Tu crois que j'peux t'appeler Einstein ?

- En ce cas-là, je préfère Albert, sourit Harryl. Tu comprends, pour garder une part de mon anonymat.

Ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur l'exercice de maths rebel...

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Draco regarda sa montre et soupira :

- Je dois y aller. Mon père vient me chercher dans cinq minutes.

- Pas de problème, répondit Harry.

Il se leva tandis que Draco rangeait ses affaires et sans un mot ils sortirent ensemble de la salle de permanence et se dirigèrent vers le portail. Harry, les mains dans les poches, la tête basse réfléchissait : oserait-il ? n'oserait-il pas ? Il jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs à Draco qui étrangement regardait totalement dans une autre direction. Enfin Harry se décida, ce n'était pas la mer à boire tout de même...

- Tu veux mon numéro au cas où t'aurais du mal ce soir ?...

Draco leva un regard interrogateur vers Harry. C'était bien la dernière question à laquelle il se serait attendu de la part d'un type qui depuis le collège se plaisait à l'humilier publiquement. Draco fut étonné de lire une grande sincérité dans les yeux d'Harry et comprenant cette simple demande comme une proposition de trêve, Draco acquiesça.

Harry sourit en coin, sortit un bout de papier et un vieux bic mordu de partout. Il écrivit tant bien que mal son numéro et le tendit à Draco qui sans jeter le moindre coup d'oeil dessus le glissa dans la poche de son jean. Arrivés au portail les deux adolescents attendirent dans un silence lourd et pesant que le père de Draco n'arrive.

Enfin la BMW rutilante s'arrêta devant le portail et Lucius Malefoy en sortit, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Ca va mon grand ? demanda-t-il à Draco qui le rejoignait.

- Bien papa, merci ! s'exclama son fils tandis que Lucius, comme à son habitude, passait une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

Draco balança son sac dans le coffre de la voiture et revint vers Harry :

- C'était... commença-t-il gêné. C'était un super après-midi. Merci d'm'avoir aidé...

- Y a pas de quoi, répondit Harry étonné des propos de Draco.

- A d'main alors.

- A d'main.

Et sans un mot de plus Draco revint vers son père.

- C'est un ami ? demanda celui-ci de vive voix.

Draco se retourna lentement vers Harry, figé à quelques mètres, les mains dans les poches et lui souriant répondit :

- C'est un ami.

Et il s'engouffra dans la voiture sous le regard sidéré d'Harry. Son ami ? Il l'avait appelé son ami ! Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer être son ami ? Entre eux deux il y avait ce lien incompris et inavoué, il y avait ce mystère et tant d'autres choses. Amis ? C'était impossible ? Ils étaient nés pour se haïr et se mépriser. Rien ne pouvait les réunir, rien.

Harry regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Jamais son père ne viendrait l'attendre à la sortie du lycée, jamais son père ne l'appellerait "mon grand" et ne le couvrirait de ce regard débordant d'amour et d'affection. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un père, ni même une famille Livré à lui-même, il se construisait un monde autodestructeur dans lequel Draco ne pouvait pas avoir cette place à laquelle il prétendait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir quel rôle Harry aurait aimé lui faire jouer. Il ne pouvait pas deviner la force de ces liens involontaires qui les unissaient.

Harry sortit la photo de ses parents de la poche de son jean. Père et fils... Fils et père... Une relation qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais et qu'il ne pouvait pas même concevoir. Il regarda ce visage qu'il aurait dû pouvoir contempler tous les jours depuis sa venue au monde, ce visage dont il aurait dû avec ses mains d'enfant parcourir les premières rides, ce visage comme un espoir, ce visage comme une promesse. Ce visage qui en fin de compte n'était que celui d'un inconnu. Peut-être même d'un mensonge.

* * *

Bon, alors j'ai décidé de faire apparaître un nouveau personnage dans la saga harry potter que j'aime tout particulièrement... SURPRISE :p

PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW !!!!


	6. Le retour

Bon, je préviens, pour les besoins de mon récit, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de très particulier et qui me tient énormément à coeur... Donc voici ...

* * *

o0O\ _**Requiem Eternel**_ /O0o

Chapitre 7 : Le retour...

18h. La cloche stridente retentit pour la dernière fois de la journée, annonçant la fin définitive des cours. Posté sur son Harley devant le trottoir en face du lycée, comme tous les soirs depuis quinze jours James regardait cet amas d'élèves sortir de l'établissement. Il lui avait fallu plus d'un mois pour trouver en lui le courage de venir ici, d'essayer de le reconnaître ou plutôt de le connaître. Un mois pour faire ce si court trajet qu'il aurait dû faire avec lui pendant toutes ces années. Un mois avant de venir jusque devant ce portail, d'accepter de le franchir pour se renseigner. Un mois... Un mois et maintenant quinze jours de silence, de doutes et de questions. Quinze jours à se demander s'il avait le droit de réclamer cette place qu'il n'avait eue que peu de temps dans sa vie, s'il pouvait seulement prétendre avoir un rôle à jouer à ses côtés maintenant... Quinze jours et un trop plein d'émotions l'avaient conduit ici. Maintenant le plus dur restait à faire...

Il arriva rapidement à la grille, son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Epuisé par la chaleur, il le jeta sur le sol et tâcha de faire rentrer son blouson dedans. Quand ce fut fait il se releva lentement. Aussitôt son regard fut absorbé par celui de James assis sur sa moto de l'autre côté de la rue. Harry déglutit péniblement, le coeur battant la chamade, les sens en éveil. Sans quitter James des yeux il traversa la rue et s'approcha de lui.

Tous deux se regardaient intrigués, ne sachant réellement que dire ou que faire. Chacun avait pensé à cet instant de leur rencontre pendant dix-sept longues années mais il y avait des mots qui à force d'avoir été trop retenus et refoulés ne venaient plus... James regarda l'adolescent qui lui faisait face, le coeur serré. C'est à cet instant-là qu'il réalisa réellement l'ampleur de tout ce qu'il avait pu manquer ces dernières années, de tout ce qu'il avait perdu... Il ne savait pas par où commencer et pourtant les mots étaient bel et bien là au fond de son coeur, des mots qu'il avait cru longtemps être condamné à ne pas pouvoir prononcer et maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin là en face de l'autre, il leur fallait apprendre à s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre...

- On marche un peu ? demanda James d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion de l'instant.

- Si tu veux, répondit Harry en détournant le regard.

James se leva de sa moto et lentement ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. James se retourna vers Harry et sourit en découvrant qu'il marchait comme lui, toujours les mains dans les poches, la tête un peu baissée et le regard à la dérive...

- Comment tu as su ? demanda James étonné, réalisant soudain qu'en fin de compte Harry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir à qui il s'adressait.

- Pourquoi j'l'aurais pas su ? répliqua l'adolescent du tac au tac.

- J'sais pas... Tout dépend de ce qu'elle t'a dit sur moi... hasarda James.

- Que tu étais mort, non en fait que tu as disparut lors de l'accident où maman est morte sinon rien, répondit-il froidement.

- Rien ?

- Un vague nom de famille et quelques insultes. Mouais, j'crois que ça se résume à ça...

- Elle avait ses raisons, soupira James.

- Ouais c'est ça et moi j'avais pas de raisons de savoir !

- J'ai pas dit ça. Après ce qui s'est passé, tu pouvais pas lui en demander plus...

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Nous abandonner. Elle et moi. J'veux dire, nous larguer et maintenant avoir les couilles de te ramener dans ma vie dix-sept ans après. J'suis largué...

- Alors c'est ça qu'elle t'a dit ? murmura James la gorge nouée. Que j'vous avais abandonnés ?

- Qu't'étais parti en courant plus exactement, le jour où Maman est morte ! Le jour où tu as tué ta femme !!! Puis que tu as disparut. Elle me disait alors que tu étais mort… Elle voulais que tu le soit…

- Ca t'dirait d'boire quelque chose ? demanda abruptement James. J'crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à s'dire toi et moi...

Ils s'assirent tous les deux à la terrasse d'un petit bar et commandèrent exactement la même chose, une bière avec une rondelle de citron. James regarda l'adolescent étonné.

- D'où ça te vient ? sourit-il.

- Quoi ? La manie de la rondelle ?

- Oui.

- J'sais pas. Ca m'a toujours paru naturel. J'aime pas la bière sinon. Mais tu changes de sujet là. Pourquoi tu t'es barré ?

- J'me suis pas barré Harry. 'Fin, pas d'la manière dont tu peux l'croire...

- Alors explique.

- J'suppose qu'il faut en revenir au début de l'histoire et donc... de ma vie...

- C'serait bien. En fin de compte pour moi t'es qu'un étranger sinon...

- J'm'apelle James Potter. J'suis né dans une famille d'avocats friquée et réputée. J'avais tout pour moi : un nom reconnu, des parents BCBG et riches au possible. J'vivais dans un manoir avec mes trois frères et ma soeur. Bref, j'vais pas cracher sur l'enfance pourrie-gâtée que j'ai pu avoir. Mais cette vie là, ce monde là, c'était pas l'mien, j'm'y sentais pas à ma place. J'ai commencé à me démarquer de cette vie dorée. J'me fringuais à la mode, j'écoutais de la musique dite "de barbare" pour mes parents. 'Fin tu vois l'genre et tout a basculé irrémédiablement quand j'ai connu ta mère. C'était la fille d'un routier, violent et alcoolique, quant à sa mère... J'préfère même pas en parler. Ta mère a fui de chez eux et c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontrée, un jour à la fac de médecine. Elle passait voir un ami, c'est moi qu'elle a trouvé et j'pensais vraiment qu'on s'quitterait jamais... Mais tu t'en doutes, quand mes parents l'ont rencontrée, ça a été la crise. Hors de question que je fasse ma vie avec elle, hors de question qu'on se marie et encore moins qu'on fonde une famille ensemble. Ma mère pensait que ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'à dix-huit ans en pleine crise d'adolescence j'faisais tout pour les mettre en boule mais que ça passerait. Mais mon père l'entendait pas ainsi. Ca a été vite réglé : ma famille, leur vie de fric, de strass et d'illusions ou ta mère, son sourire, sa tendresse, cette vie à deux que l'on voulait construire. Le choix a été vite fait et j'me suis retrouvé à la rue, sans un rond, sans rien. J'ai été de p'tit boulot en p'tit boulot pour arriver à retrouver une situation et après pouvoir reprendre mes études. Mais ça payait mal, trop mal. J'bossais treize heures par jour pour une misère. Alors c'est là que ça a commencé... Des copains m'ont ouvert les portes noires de la vie clandestine. Trafic, marché noir... J'faisais un peu de tout et à petite dose au début, histoire d'arrondir les fins de mois et de permettre à ta mère d'avoir une vie à peu près normale. Et puis tout a basculé la nuit où quand je suis rentré, je l'ai trouvée assise sur le sol du petit salon, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, les yeux fixés sur le test de grossesse balancé un peu plus loin. Là aussi mon choix a été vite fait. Alors ok tu venais beaucoup trop tôt, tu venais à une période très difficile de nos existences, tu venais alors qu'on était bien trop jeunes pour élever un gosse, tu venais alors qu'on avait pas un rond devant nous, alors qu'on était même pas sûrs de pouvoir assurer ton avenir, mais t'étais notre enfant, le notre Harry. Un enfant de l'amour comme on en trouve peu de nos jours. Un enfant né des larmes, né de l'amour et de toutes nos épreuves... Un enfant que je voulais, que je n'aurais laissé personne m'arracher ou m'enlever pour rien au monde. Hors de question de parler d'avortement. J'm'en foutais qu'on puisse avoir un gosse dans un, deux ou trois ans. J'm'en foutais de pouvoir en avoir d'autres. J'en voulais pas d'autre moi, j'te voulais toi et toi seul. Alors là j'ai fait le con, vraiment le con. Pour te garder j'aurais été prêt à tout et le gynéco qui me stressait à me dire que c'était une grossesse à risques, qu'il fallait que je prenne soin d'elle. J'ai trimé comme un malade, mais ça payait toujours pas assez alors j'ai tout lâché pour devenir un dealer. Et j'trafiquais de tout et de plus en plus. Ta mère savait pas évidemment. J'aurais jamais pu lui dire que pour nous faire vivre j'avais pas d'autre solution et j'voulais surtout pas qu'elle ou toi puissiez être mêlés à ça. J'tenais beaucoup trop à vous deux... Et un jour ça a été le drame... Et ce jour-là Harry, ce jour-là ça aurait dû être le plus beau de notre existence... Au lieu de ça c'est ce jour-là que tout a basculé. J'étais pas parti "travailler" ce matin-là quand elle a débarqué en me disant qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux. Bon Dieu ce que j'ai pu flipper comme un malade ! T'avais plus de deux mois d'avance Harry... J'ai pris la vieille casserole qui me servait de bagnole et direction la maternité... Sauf qu'ils m'ont coincé en chemin. J'ai eu beau leur expliquer aux flics, leur montrer ta mère en plein travail dans la voiture, nan, nan, j'avais même pas l'droit de l'accompagner à la maternité, même pas le droit de te voir venir au monde... Y m'ont menotté là, sur le capot de cette voiture pourrie dans laquelle tu venais au monde. Ta mère hurlait, pleurait. Elle comprenait rien. Elle pouvait pas comprendre. Et moi qui gueulais comme un forcené qu'on me laisse au moins voir mon enfant s'éveiller à la vie... Et ce jour-là tout a fini Harry. J'ai jamais su quand t'es né, ni même si t'étais un garçon ou une fille. Tout ce que j'ai su, c'est qu'elle est morte en te mettant au monde… Toi notre plus précieux cadeau… Et moi j'étais là entrain d'me faire juger, sur l'point d'aller en taule. J'm'en foutais si tu savais. Puis plus tard, bien plus tard, j'ai su que tu vivais chez ta marraine… alors j'ai essayer de la contacter pour savoir si j'avais un p'tit bonhomme ou une p'tite fille mais ta marraine est jamais venue pendant mes dix ans de prison. Pas un mot, ni une lettre, rien. J'pouvais pas lui en vouloir...

- Et pourquoi t'es pas venu tout de suite quand t'es sorti de taule ? demanda Harry abruptement.

- J'pensais pas vraiment en avoir le droit après tout ce que j'avais fait endurer à ta mère à ta marraine... Alors j'ai repris mes études pour me présenter devant elle avec une situation, avec un job et de quoi lui montrer que j'étais plus cet enfoiré d'y a dix-sept ans.

- Et tu fais quoi ?

- J'suis dentiste, comme le voulait mon père... J'sais bien qu'on dirait pas à m'voir, mais dentiste et ana' ça s'combine très bien, sourit James.

Un court silence s'instaura entre le père et le fils. Harry n'osait pas croire que sa marraine lui ait tant menti, qu'elle ait ainsi pu lui cacher le mystère de son existence...

- Elle est heureuse ? demanda difficilement James.

- Non, répondit abruptement Harryl. Et de toute manière j'ai pas l'sentiment de l'avoir jamais vue heureuse en dix-sept ans.

- Elle ne s'est pas ?... hasarda son père.

- Nan, jamais. Elle se fait le type de l'étage en dessous de temps à autre, mais sinon rien. Elle vit entre ses clopes et l'alcool...

Cette phrase fit mal à James, terriblement mal... Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait put parler à la marraine de son fils… Car elle le prenait pour un gredin.

- Harry, y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses pour moi, même si je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de te demander quelque chose...

- Dis toujours.

- Mes parents habitent en ville. J'aimerais que tu ailles les voir. Ma mère aimerait connaître son petit-fils...

- Après qu'ils t'aient laissé tomber comme une vieille merde ?!

- Ma mère n'était pas responsable. Fais-le pour elle.

- Nan, répondit Harry. J'le ferai pour toi...

* * *

Voilà!!! Alors j'aimerais vraiment votre avis ;p. et un grand merci à un lecteur fidèle Slydawn. Merci pour tes reviews !!!

J'attends vos commentaires pour la suite, à votre avis, que va-t'il se passer? 


	7. Sixty contre Fils&Père

Bon, alors je vous explique deux-trois trucs... Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews !!! Ca m'a fait très plaisir que cela vous plaise... Et puis je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Lily Potter, simplement pour l'histoire, j'ai besoin de Sixty et de James De plus, je n'oublie pas Harry et Draco... Le chapitre suivant promet d'être croustillant.

En tout cas voici deux chapitres que je ne pouvais dissocier

* * *

o0O\**_Requiem Eternel_**/O0o

Chapitre 7 et 8 : Sixty contre Fils/Père

La porte de l'appartement claqua dans un bruit violent tandis que Sixty entrait tant bien que mal dans le salon plongé dans l'obscurité. Habituée à cette pénombre elle balança ses clés sur la table, ainsi que son sac et se dirigeait lentement vers la cuisine lorsqu'une voix surgit de l'obscurité :

" - Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

- Oh mon Dieu, Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en appuyant sur l'interrupteur et en se tournant vers le canapé dans lequel son fils était assis, les bras croisés. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Mais tu n'es pas encore couché ? demanda-t-elle subitement en voyant l'horloge située au-dessus de la porte de la cuisine indiquer minuit.

- Tu m'as pas répondu, insista-t-il sans relever sa question.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? soupira Sixty fatiguée en ôtant son manteau.

- De papa... lâcha subitement Harry.

La jeune femme se figea et se retourna lentement vers son fils.

- Papa ? Papa ?! s'étouffa-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais appelé ce connard comme ça ! Et j't'interdis d'le faire !

- Et pourquoi ? rugit Harry. Que tu le veuilles ou non c'est mon père ! Tu comprends ça ? MON père ! Et pendant toutes ces putains d'années tu t'es efforcée à me le faire haïr, à me raconter que des conneries sur lui !

- Qu'est-ce qu't'en sais ? répliqua sa mère. Tu n'sais rien de lui.

- Je sais de lui ce qu'il m'a dit de sa vie...

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? l'interrompit Sixty en se rapprochant de lui, les yeux exorbités, les lèvres tremblantes.

- J'ai passé ma soirée avec lui, répondit calmement Harry.

- C'est pas possible, répondit Sixty, au bord des larmes... C'est... c'est pas possible...

- Et pourquoi ça l'serait pas ? Puisque j'te dis que je l'ai vu et que maintenant je sais tout... Je sais ce qui s'est passé... Je sais pourquoi je l'ai jamais connu pendant toutes ces années. Je sais surtout que t'as tout fait pour me séparer de lui alors que c'était pas sa faute...

- Pas sa faute ? s'étouffa Sixty au bord de l'hystérie. C'était un dealer Harry, un trafiquant ! T'imagines seulement toutes les horreurs qu'il a pus commettre ?

- Pour maman ! rugit Harry. Pour elle et pour moi ! Pour qu'on ait une vie normale, qu'on soit une vraie famille ! C'était pour nous ! Uniquement pour nous !

- Ca l'a conduit en prison Harry ! Dix ans de taule... Rien que pour vous ? Moi j'trouve que ça fait un peu beaucoup...

- Pourquoi tu l'condamnes comme ça ?

- Pourquoi ?! Attends Harry, j'ai reçu un coup de fils en plein été le soir où l'on me disait que j'avais été désignée comme marraine de l'enfant de Lily et James Potter, que je devais le chercher à la maternité et m'occuper de lui car il avait deux mois d'avance, que sa mère, ma meilleure amie, était morte en couche. Que son mari était en tôle… J'crois que j'ai toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir nan ?

- Mais maintenant tu pourrais faire un effort, nan ?

- Un effort ?! Quel genre d'efforts ?

- Genre lui parler, écouter ce qu'il a te dire, lui laisser une chance...

- Une chance ? Lui laisser une chance après tout ce que j'ai enduré pendant dix-sept ans à cause de lui ? Tu rêves Harry. Tu rêves totalement là !

- Pourquoi tu refuses seulement de voir qu'il a changé...

- Un type comme lui n'peut pas changer !

- Et tu crois que dix ans de taule n'ont pas pu amender "un type comme lui" ? Enfin merde Six' ! Il a un bon job maintenant, une situation stable et tout à fait honorable. Ca fait sept ans qui trime comme pas possible pour te prouver qu'il pouvait réussir, pour qu'on puisse reprendre notre vie là où on l'avait laissée... il veut reformer une famille avec moi.

- Et tu crois qu'il suffit qu'il réapparaisse dans notre vie pour que j'oublie tout Harry ? Tu peux pas comprendre ce qu'ont représenté pour moi ces dix-sept dernières années... Tu peux pas...

- Nan j'peux pas comprendre ça, pas plus que le pourquoi de toutes ces conneries que tu m'as dites ! J'avais le droit de savoir putain d'bordel de merde ! C'est d'mon père qu'on parle là !

- Nan Harry. On parle d'un type qui t'a laissé quelques gênes et puis basta. J'appelle pas ça être un père, moi tu vois...

- Mais tu comprends pas qu'il est venu rattraper le temps perdu ? Venu réparer toutes ses erreurs...

- J'veux pas d'son fric, ni de sa pitié... Ni rien qui vienne de lui.

- Mais putain qui parle de fric ou de pitié ? J'te parle de famille moi !

- Et c'est une famille que je construirai pas avec lui tu peux me croire ! J'me suis démerdée sans lui pendant ces dix-sept ans...

- Bah excuse-moi, mais le résultat est pas glorieux... Tu trouves qu'on a une vie de rêve toi ? Bordel tu passes ta vie à récurer les chiottes de cet hôtel de merde, j'te vois jamais. On vit dans ce truc miteux qui pue la pisse de chat et t'appelle ça "démerder" ? Papa m'a proposé de vivre avec lui...

- Je t'interdis Harry ! Je t'interdis ! rugit Sixty en larmes.

- Tu m'interdis que dalle oui ! T'as vu la vie de merde qu'on a ??? Tu trouves ça idéal toi pour faire des études ? C'est mon père. Tu m'as privé de lui pendant suffisamment longtemps. J'ai retrouvé un parent et si tu veux pas lui pardonner c'est ton problème parce que lui il demande pas mieux... Mais maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, songe même pas à me séparer de lui... Tu m'as menti marraine ! Pendant toutes ces années j'pensais vraiment que la plus belle chose qui nous unissait toi et moi c'était la sincérité... Bah j'avais tort. J'ferai pas deux fois la même erreur tu peux me croire..."

Comme tous les matins, Sixty se leva un peu avant l'aube. Elle but rapidement un café presque froid, avala sans faim un toast à peine cuit et après avoir laissé un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine pour Harry, elle sortit discrètement de l'appartement dans le petit matin blême. Comme tous les matins elle se rendit à pieds jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville, dans l'immense et sublime hôtel de Parkinson Père. Elle entra par la porte de service, se dirigea vers les vestiaires et troqua son vieux tee-shirt et son jean délavé contre l'uniforme rouge et noir qu'arboraient les femmes de chambre de l'hôtel. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et lentement avec des gestes mécaniques et fatigués elle releva ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et plaqua les mèches rebelles avec un peu d'eau fraîche. Elle sortit un chariot encombré de draps et de serviettes propres et machinalement entreprit sa tournée journalière.

Elle commença par aller nettoyer l'imposante salle de restaurant. Elle passa sans relâche l'aspirateur pendant près d'une heure et demie et puis lentement avec les gestes habituels, nettoya les baies vitrées donnant sur le sublime parc bordant l'hôtel. Elle salua le maître d'hôtel et toujours sans un mot, refermée sur elle-même, enclavée dans son travail monta lentement jusqu'au premier étage et commença à s'occuper des chambres.

Il était un peu plus de midi lorsqu'elle descendit épuisée dans la minuscule salle à manger des femmes de chambre pour avaler un vulgaire sandwich. A peine s'était-elle assise éreintée qu'elle reconnut dans la pièce vétuste un parfum qui n'avait pas fait frémir ses narines depuis des années... Elle sentit son coeur s'alarmer, ses sens se mettre tous en éveil tandis que la voix si longuement redoutée murmura :

- Bonjour Sixty...

Elle ferma les yeux, tenta de se calmer et lorsqu'elle le sentit s'asseoir en face de lui, répliqua froidement :

- Casse-toi James. J'ai rien à te dire...

- Tu pourrais quand même essayer de m'écouter ? insista-t-il.

- J'crois que t'as perdu ce droit-là, y a dix-sept ans répliqua-t-elle.   
- Sixty je...

- J'veux pas de ta pitié James. Essaye même pas de me convaincre que c'est toi qui est à plaindre. C'est toi qui as fait le con ! C'est toi qui as bousillé votre famille !

- Est-ce que j'dis le contraire ? soupira-t-il.

- J'te connais. Tu finirais par me faire culpabiliser...

- Avoue qu'y aurait quand même un peu de quoi...

- Bah voyons, maintenant ça va être de ma faute.

- J'ai pas dit ça. Si tu veux qu'on parle de nous...

- Nous ? ricana-t-elle. J'aurais instinctivement dit séparément toi ET moi. Parce que nous ? En fin de compte Alex, ça a toujours été toi AVEC moi, toi ET moi, mais jamais "nous".

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Lequel de nous deux mentait à l'autre ?

- C'était pour ton bien, pour votre bien Sixty ! J'savais qu'en t'avouant tout...

- Tu m'perdrais ?

- Exactement.

- Au final tu m'as quand même perdue, j'te signale. Pas glorieux le résultat avoue ! Et le pire c'est que je voulais faire ma vie avec toi ! Un... un dealer, un criminel, un monstre ! Quand j'pense à la vie qu't'offrait à Harry et à ta chère Lily !

- Il aurait jamais su Sixty ! Jamais j'aurais permis que mon fils soit mêlé à toutes mes sales magouilles ! Ni lui, ni toi ! Jamais !

- Et pourtant on y est mêlés plus que jamais...

- J'peux pas réécrire le passé Sixty, soupira Alex et pourtant, crois bien qu'je le regrette...

- Ouais c'est ça !

- Mais pense que sans tout ça, je aurait jamais eu Harry , ni Lily… Ne me reproche pas de m'être trompé sur l'amour que je te portais… Je t'aimais, mais quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai su que c'était avec elle que je voulais fonder une famille. Mais maintenant elle est morte, je ne peux pas changer le passé !

- Oui elle est morte ! Ca je le sait ! Merci ! Et Harry ! Nan parce qu'au cas où t'aurais oublié en chemin, t'as jamais été là pour lui ! Jamais James ! Jamais !

- A qui la faute ? répliqua-t-il. Tu m'as jamais parlé de lui, jamais dit si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Pas de nouvelle, rien.

- Genre après ce que tu m'avais fait j'avais envie qu'il te connaisse...

- Probablement pas. Mais t'avais pas le droit d'le priver d'son père...

- Et quel père, j'te prie !

- Un père qui l'aime, qui a bossé comme un taré pendant sept ans pour pouvoir lui offrir une vie convenable, cette vie là que j'aurais aimé leur donner y a dix-sept ans.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton fric James !

- Harry si. J'suis son père. J'ai autant le devoir de payer ses études que toi. Que tu veuilles pas me pardonner Sixty, c'est notre problème. Mêle pas Harry à tout ça. L'oblige pas à choisir entre nous deux. Fais pas de lui un enfant de parents séparés qui peuvent pas se piffrer. Je l'aime, tu l'aimes et il nous aime. Tu es autant sa mère que sa marraine…

- Et nous on s'aime plus !

- Tu n'm'aimes plus... J'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais plus Sixty, jamais...

- A partir du moment où le mensonge s'est installé entre nous, à partir du moment où t'as été arrêté à cause de lui, si.

- J'demande rien Sixty, si ce n'est que tu me laisses rattraper toutes ces années avec Harry. Laisse-le avoir le droit à un père...

- Il est assez grand pour décider lui-même. A lui de voir. Maintenant dégage James, dégage et retourne au fond du trou puant dont t'aurais jamais dû sortir...

- Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant de la sortie.

- Tu sais ajouta-t-il, y a une chose sur laquelle j'ai jamais menti : mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aimais... Je t'aime... Et je t'aimerai..."

Il sortit sans un mot de plus tandis que Sixty s'effondrait en larmes sur la table...

* * *

Bon, on va laisser James et Sixty en suspens pour le moment, maintenant il est temps de s'occuper de nos deux jeunes hommes ;p

REVIEWS SVP !!!!!


	8. L'espoir? Vain?

Bon, un peu de retard sur celle-là mais c'est pas grave, d'ailleurs, je lance un appel: Et merci à tous pour vos reviews, peu nombreuses certes, mais qui me font très très plaisir

**_Je recherche une béta... si quelqu'un veut bien être ma béta à mwa... bah contact mwa ;p _**

* * *

o0O\_**Requiem Eternel**_/O0o

Chapitre 9 : l'espoir?!

Harry arriva sans se presser dans le couloir menant à sa classe. Comme toujours il était au retard. Il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, lorsqu'il vit Draco recroquevillé dans un coin du couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Intrigué Harry s'approcha doucement.

" - Ca va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut amicale.

- Ca a l'air d'aller ? soupira Draco en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

- Tu veux en parler ? insista-t-il.

- Nan, perds pas ton temps avec moi. Va en cours.

- Genre j'aime aller suivre les cours de MacGo', sourit Harry. Et puis c'est moi qui choisis comment perdre mon temps. Allez, bouge-toi de là ! ajouta-t-il en poussant Draco et en se faisant une petite place à côté de lui sur le sol. Bon j'avoue que c'est pas top, mais au moins, ironisa-t-il, on s'tient chaud... acheva-t-il en tentant de faire de l'humour tandis que Draco ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Ah tiens ! Premier sourire, j'suis sur la bonne voie là ! Allez, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Rien, soupira Draco.

- C'est ça et moi j'danse la lambada avec les schtroumpfs pendant que Mère Thérésa fricotte avec le papa noël sous les yeux de la vierge en couleurs...

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Harry avait vraiment un humour déconcertant par moment...

- Ecoute, reprit-il, j'sais bien qu'jusque ici on a jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde, mais si t'as un problème, on peut toujours en parler... C'est les filles ? demanda-t-il innocemment. Rho ! Beau gosse comme t'es, ça t'posera pas d'problème d'en trouver une... Suffit d'voir Pansy. Elle attend qu'un mot d'toi.

- Moi c'est pas d'elle qu'j'attends un mot, soupira Draco, les yeux baissés.

- Tu sais, j'peux p't'être t'arranger ça...

- Ca m'étonnerait bien tiens ! s'exclama Draco en riant nerveusement. C'est... compliqué dirons-nous.

- Développe...

- J'sais même pas si j'peux dire que j'l'aime. C'est... C'est quelque chose de tellement neuf pour moi...

- De quoi ? Les filles ?

- Nan... L'Amour...

- Bah suffit de voir c'que tu ressens quand t'es avec la personne...

- Tu d'vrais faire agent matrimonial, tu sais, se moqua gentiment Draco. Avec ton expérience...

- Mon expérience c'est que dalle Drac' tu sais. Les filles, c'est... commença-t-il gêné. C'est un passe-temps dirons-nous.

- T'attends la bonne ?

- J'attends l'Amour.

- Toi ? Romantique à c'point-là ? sourit Draco.

- Nan en fait... J'ai trouvé l'Amour, l'problème c'est que lui m'a pas trouvé... continua Harry en le regardant fixement dans les yeux sans ciller.

- Emmerdant, donna Draco pour toute réponse en détournant les yeux. J'connais ça, va.

- Bah on s'serrera les coudes en c'cas, sourit Harry.

Un silence pesant s'abattit entre les deux adolescents, recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre dans ce coin sombre du couloir. Seul le bruit haletant de leurs respirations perçait ce silence étouffant lourd de non-dits.

- T'as pu finir tes exos ? demanda Harry nonchalamment pour dérider l'atmosphère.

- Nan, les maths me gavent.

- T'aurais pu m'appeler...

- Nan...

Draco se leva sans un mot de plus, attrapa son sac et s'approchant de la porte de leur classe, se retourna vers le jeune homme et acheva sa phrase :

- J'aurais dû...

* * *

2ème chapitre en plus!!! j'suis trop généreuse!

* * *

Chapitre 10 : vain?!

Harry et Draco descendirent en permanence sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Collés... Ils avaient tout simplement été collés par cette abrutie de MacGo', une prof de maths vaseuse directement importé d'Australie. (vous pensiez collés dans quel sens ?! ) En ce qui concernait Harry, on pouvait comprendre : le retard était chez lui un don inné qu'il cultivait depuis l'enfance et les heures de colle semblaient être son passe-temps favori. Mais Draco... Draco... Le premier de la classe, le bon élève en toute circonstance, Draco le modèle de discipline et de rigueur, se prendre deux heures de colle pour un simple et premier retard. C'était véritablement excessif. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi Draco n'avait pas protesté. Il avait même semblé ravi de cette punition commune. Pourtant, passer deux heures enfermé à récurer des tables en compagnie de son pire ennemi... Y'avait plus palpitant...

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans la salle qu'ils balancèrent leur fatras sur le sol tandis que Draco sortant son portable appela sa mère :

" - Allo maman ? Oui c'est moi... Oui, je sais que je devrais être à la maison... Nan mais j'ai décidé de rester deux heures en permanence ce soir aussi... Oui... On a un gros DS de maths en fin de semaine et... un ami a proposé de m'aider... sourit-il en regardant Harry en coin qui semblait terriblement amusé par cette conversation. Oui je sais que papa pourra pas venir me chercher... Nan mais c'est pas un problème, je rentrerai à pieds. Oui... Rho c'est bon maman j'suis assez grand ! Allez à ce soir !

- C'est qu'une impression où ta mère elle serait plutôt du genre saoulante ? sourit Harry tandis que Draco éteignait violemment son portable.

- C'est ma mère, dirons-nous, répondit le jeune homme. Plus collante que saoulante, enfin, j'ai l'habitude.

- Et tu lui mens souvent comme ça ?

- En général uniquement quand elle se mêle de trucs persos, mais là c'était un cas de force majeur ! s'exlama Draco en éclatant de rire.

- C'est à dire ?

- Si je lui avais dit que j'étais collé, je la retrouvais direct aux urgences pour arrêt cardiaque...

- Ah ouais ? J'vois l'genre...

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Ta marraine dit rien que tu t'fasses coller tous les soirs ?

- Elle en sait rien. D'toute manière, continua-t-il en s'allongeant sur une table, j'doute qu'elle sache grand chose de ma vie...

- Et ton père ?

- Mon père ? sourit Harry.Tu sais mon père j'ai découvert hier qu'il se souciait de moi et qu'il était pas tout à fait le connard que ma marraine me décrivait depuis mon enfance alors...

- Désolé, j'savais pas...

- Moi non plus. Enfin maintenant ça a plus trop d'importance.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Y a pas grand chose à dire tu sais. J'vis dans un trois pièces minable avec ma marraine qui récure les chiottes de l'hôtel du père de Pansy. J'ai appris hier que mon père était un ex-dealer, trafiquant et j'en passe qui a traîné dans des trucs vraiment pas nets et qui s'est fait arrêter le jour de ma naissance. Ma marraine le traite de connard, d'enfoiré et d'enculé à toutes les sauces alors que je viens d'apprendre qu'ils avaient eu une liaison avant ma mère et que maintenant qu'elle est plus là, mon père veut faire de Sixty ma mère en gros et il veut qu'on forme une belle et heureuse famille. A part ça, j'ai une vie on ne peut plus normale...

Un silence pénible s'installa entre eux deux. Comme quand quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise Harry se mit à siffler, mais encore plus faux que de nature pour cacher sa gêne.

- J'comprends mieux, soupira Draco.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi t'as toujours été comme ça avec moi, soupira-t-il, presque déçu. J'veux dire, avec la vie que t'as, 'fin c'était normal...

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Qu'tu sois jaloux...

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que ce que j'éprouve pour toi c'est de la jalousie ? demanda Harry sidéré en s'asseyant sur la table.

- C'en est pas peut-être ? insista Draco.

- Nan, répliqua Harry.

- Alors tu m'expliques ?

- Nan.

Et il se rallongea sur la table, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard lourd de Draco, un regard qui lui remuait le coeur, un regard qui lui faisait si mal, trop mal. Il ne put le soutenir davantage et se rassit sur la table.

- Arrête d'me regarder comme ça ! J'ai pas b'soin de ta pitié, cracha-t-il.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que ce que j'éprouve pour toi c'est de la pitié ? le provoqua Draco.

- Joue pas à ça Draco...

- C'est toi qui as commencé...

- On va aller jusqu'où comme ça ?

- J'sais pas. A toi d'savoir où tu fixes les limites.

- Parles pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça fait mal...

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrête avec tes pourquoi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'sais pas quand tu joues... ou quand tu joues pas.

- Si tu m'écoutais vraiment t'aurais compris, répliqua Draco en prenant son sac et en ouvrant la porte de la salle. Harry se leva de la table et le bloqua avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre un pied dehors.

- J'aurais compris quoi ?

- C'qu'y a comprendre entre nous...

- Mais encore ?

- De toute manière tu l'as dit toi-même, on joue sans savoir à quoi...

- Moi j'sais...

- Tu sais quoi ?

- C'que j'ressens.

- Ouais, bah moi aussi j'sais c'que je ressens.

- Et ?

- Et rien. Chacun sa vie. A plus."

Et bousculant Harry, Draco sortit de la salle.

* * *

Bon, je dois écrire le rapprochement de nos deux jeunes hommes Bon, sur ce je tiens juste à prévenir que j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire cette fanfic bien qu'elle soit déjà terminée dans ma tête ;p 

Car je reprends les cours, alors j'en mettrais le plus souvent possibles promis! En échange de quelques reviews s'il vous plait j'aime beaucoup ce que vous pensez de ma fic'!!! Bisous à toutes et tous!!!

(petit sondage : indiquez si vous êtes une fille ou un garçon... ca m'interesse )


	9. Révélation interieure

Baf, baf baf !!! Purée, mais quelle idiote!!! Ca fait depuis Dimanche que je veux vous mettre la suite de ma fanfic... et j'avoue avoir été débordée, mais la suite est déjà en cours et sera postée ce week... Merci à ma béta et courage à elle pour qu'elle m'aide à construire cette histoire qui devient bien dure à gérée ;p Cependant, je doute que ma chère Béta ai beaucoup de fautes à corriger alors j'aurais juste besoin de béta(s) qui me donnent des conseils, des avis pour la suite lol... bah, un peu comme vous kwa! J'aimerais vraiment votre avis...

* * *

o0O**_\Requiem Eternel_**/O0o

Chapitre 11 : révélation?

Enervé, Draco sortit de la salle pour prendre l'air. Harry, exaspéré de son comportement n'entendait pourtant pas lâcher l'affaire.

" - J'te signale que la colle est pas finie, déclara-t-il simplement en suivant Draco dans la cour.

- Et moi j'te signale que tu m'emmerdes, riposta Draco.

- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'agresses là ? demanda Harry interloqué.

- Genre ça va être de ma faute maintenant !

- Attends, on déconnait et toi tu...

- On déconnait ? glapit l'adolescent. On déconnait ? Bah visiblement tu vois on a pas la même notion du verbe "déconner".

- Tu veux pas être clair pour une fois bordel ?

- Parce que c'est pas clair là ? J'suis pas clair là peut-être ?

- Ah nan, pas trop, désolé.

- Allez c'est ça fous-toi d'moi.

- Tu sais pourquoi on s'dispute là au juste toi ?

- Et toi ? répliqua Draco en essayant de marquer une distance entre Harry et lui.

- J't'ai posé la question en premier.

- Et moi j'ai pas envie d'y répondre.

- Donc tu sais pas.

- Je sais c'que j'ai envie de savoir.

- Aucun rapport...

- Harry, j't'ai déjà dit que tu m'emmerdais ?

- Ouais.

- Dommage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'emmerdes.

- J'crois qu'j'ai compris.

- Alors fous-moi la paix. T'es jaloux, admets-le !

- Mais lâche-moi avec ça j'en ai rien à foutre de ton fric, de ta vie de famille, qui a l'air en fin de compte aussi pourrie que la mienne !

- De toute manière j'me demande si y a quelque part quelque chose dont tu n'aurais pas rien à foutre...

- T'as raison. Y a rien, murmura Harry doucement.

- Crétin...

- Y a quelqu'un..., déglutit-il péniblement sans oser regarder Draco.

- Ouais ta Hermioneuuuh chérinette. Pffff. Pathétique. Allez lâche-moi !

Harryl le regarda stupéfait. Nan mais il était vraiment con où quoi ? C'était pas possible de mettre autant de mauvaise volonté. Cela étant, s'il voulait jouer... Et bien qu'il joue seul...

- C'est ça, siffla Harry tandis que Draco quittait le lycée. Fais style de rien piger à c'que j'te raconte et rentre donc chez ta mère, va. Enfoiré !

- J't'emmerde profond ! répliqua Draco en tournant au coin de la rue énervé.

Il rentra d'une traite chez lui, sans se retourner, les traits contractés par la colère. Il claqua violemment la porte d'entrée et sans un mot monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Draco ? Draco ? demanda sa mère en montant étonnée à l'étage. Draco ça va ?

- Nan ! répliqua-t-il.

- Ouvre mon chéri, on va en parler calmement toi et moi.

- Dans tes rêves ! répliqua-t-il.

- Draco s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te sentir mal !

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Draco...

Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller sans daigner répondre à sa mère une fois de plus. De toute manière que lui aurait-il dit ? Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Dans ce combat contre lui-même il était seul, terriblement seul. Il se recroquevilla sur son lit en position foetus, tenta de calmer les battements fous de son coeur mais ceci ne purent que faire place à des sanglots hystériques et convulsifs. Il repensait à chaque mot échangé avec Harry, chaque expression lue sur son visage, chaque regard partagé. Il avait tellement mal. Il se dégoûtait autant qu'il se respectait. Il était pris entre ce terrible désir de se jeter par la fenêtre et celui de courir chez Harry, tout lui dire, s'expliquer avec lui, en oubliant une seule fois le masque des convenances. Mais pour aller où ? Ca ne les mènerait nulle part. Ils s'étaient compris, mais ça ne les conduisait qu'à une impasse. Draco se serra un peu plus fort contre lui-même... Il se sentait perdu, désorienté, sans repère, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher, juste lui et cette peur affreuse qui lui nouait le ventre et le rendait aussi heureux que malheureux... Alors c'était ça, être amoureux ?...

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Merci Papa...

Harry vit Draco disparaître au coin de la rue et lentement tomba en larmes contre le portail du lycée. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas simplement dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis si longtemps ? Pourquoi se compliquer la vie quand quelques mots suffiraient ? Quand quelques mots auraient pu abolir les limites volontairement fixées entre eux deux ? Maintenant Harry n'avait plus de doute. Draco et lui s'étaient compris, parfaitement compris, simplement ils étaient aussi apeurés et désorientés l'un que l'autre. Et à trop se chercher, à trop vouloir se protéger, ils se perdaient avant même d'avoir réussi à se trouver.

Harry entendit le vombrissement familier de la moto, le crissement des pneus à côté de lui et la voix chaleureuse déclarant :

" - Un souci mon grand ?

Harry s'essuya rapidement les joues et se relevant se retourna lentement vers son père.

- S'lut p'pa.

- Tu fais un tour ? reprit James en désignant la moto.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prenant place derrière son père ils firent un rapide tour en ville. Puis James se gara près d'un parc isolé où ils allèrent se promener. Ils ne dirent rien au début, gênés l'un comme l'autre. Pour eux cette relation était tellement nouvelle, tellement imprévisible... Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

- Tu veux en parler ? hasard James.

Harry lui sourit doucement.

- Ouais, bon, ok sourit son père, c'était foireux comme entrée en matière, mais je...

- T'arrête oui ? sourit Harry. C'était parfait.

- Vrai ? demanda James amusé.

- Si, si, j'te promets.

- Tu veux alors ?

Harry regarda son père. Oserait-il lui dire ? Oserait-il révéler à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux jours le lourd secret qui le hantait depuis si longtemps et le rongeait petit à petit ? Ils échangèrent un long regard à travers lequel l'adolescent lut tout l'amour et toute la compréhension dont son père l'entourait. Il ne comprendrait peut-être pas, mais il accepterait cette situation, il l'accepterait parce qu'ils s'aimaient, parce qu'entre deux existait un lien tout neuf, très fort et intense, un peu comme un cordon ombilical qu'ils ne voudraient jamais couper. Ils s'assirent sur un petit banc en face d'un lac, l'un à côté de l'autre, James attendant que son fils lui déballe tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur...

- J'sais pas comment t'dire, soupira Harry. C'est...pf... C'est délicat...

- Chagrin d'amour ? sourit son père.

- Mouais, répondit Harry sans conviction. On peut dire ça comme ça, mouais...

- Harry, j'sais bien que j'ai jamais été là pendant toutes ces années, mais tu sais... Tu peux tout m'dire. Y a rien qu'on ne puisse pas se dire... T'es mon fils et... Fin j'sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais quoi que t'ais à me dire, tu seras toujours mon fils, tu comprends ?

- Ouais. M'enfin... J'sais pas, c'est pas facile comme situation... Y... Y a... Y a c'mec et puis y a Hermione. Hermione tu vois, bah officiellement c'est ma copine, mais...

- Mais tu t'en fous ? sourit James doucement.

- Bah c'est pas qu'j'm'en fous. Moi j'pensais vraiment, 'fin, que j'l'aimais vraiment d'la même manière qu'elle m'aime, mais...

- C'est pas l'cas...

- Pour moi Hermione c'est une soeur, une cousine, une amie. C'est tout, mais pas la personne que j'aime. 'Fin j'veux dire, que j'aime d'amour...

- Et tu aimes sincèrement quelqu'un ? demanda James, qui pourtant, du peu qui lui avait dit son fils, avait deviné la réponse.

- Ouais, quelqu'un, soupira Harryl. Quelqu'un et pas quelqu'une...

- Tu joues toujours autant sur les mots ? se moqua gentiment son père.

- Ca semblait plus facile et plus fin à dire que de te balancer "Eh p'pa, j'suis amoureux d'un mec !" lâcha Harry nerveusement.

- J'vois pas en quoi, reprit James calmement.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Chacun est libre Harry. J'veux dire, tu aimes ce garçon et alors ? C'est pas pour ça que j'vais t'envoyer voir un psy ou que je vais te rejeter. Tes orientations sexuelles ou amoureuses ne regardent que toi. J't'aime pour ce que tu es au plus profond de ton être, pour tout ce qui se cache derrière cette forteresse apparente. Tu aimes ce jeune homme et alors quoi ? J'suis persuadé que tu seras bien plus heureux avec lui que tu ne pourrais l'être avec toutes ces nanas qui doivent te courir après à cause de ta belle gueule...

- J'suis paumé p'pa... soupira Harry en tremblant.

- Viens-là, toi, murmura James en ouvrant ses bras et en serrant son fils contre lui. J'te dis pas qu'ce sera une partie de plaisir. Suffit déjà d'imaginer c'que va dire ta marraine. Mais surtout va pas croire que t'es zarbe, malade ou j'sais pas quelle connerie du genre hein ! Y a pas de honte à préférer les hommes. J'veux dire, ça existe depuis toujours et ça a rien de répugnant ou quoi ou qu'est-ce. Simplement notre société de merde a mis les gens dans ton cas au rang du monde, les jugeant comme anormaux. Tout ça c'est que des conneries mon grand. T'es peut-être même plus humain que tous ces crétins qui se permettent de vous juger sans vous connaître... L'important c'est qu'toi tu sois heureux...

- S'il est pas là, murmura Harry, j'le suis pas.

- Tu lui a dit ?

- Nan, m'enfin, c'est tout comme. 'Fin c'est lui, c'est moi... c'est zarbe...

- Il faut que tu lui dises Harry, rien ne vaut la franchise des mots réels et sincères venus du coeur...

- P'pa ?

- Harry ?

- J'sais pas c'que j'ferais si t'étais pas là, maintenant...

- Tu serais comme tous les ados livrés à eux-mêmes sans père, t'apprendrais tout seul à devenir un homme...

- Bah tu vois, j'ai pas envie d'le devenir tout seul...

- Et seul tu l'seras jamais plus, Harry. Et même si lui et toi, bah ça marche pas, crois-moi, ce sera toujours "toi et moi contre les imbéciles"..."

" - J'fais quoi moi maintenant ? soupira Harry perdu en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

- Tu sais où il habite ? lui demanda son père.

- Mouais et alors ? répondit-il sans comprendre.

- Viens, j'te dépose...

- T'es sérieux ? l'interrogea son fils incrédule en le regardant stupéfait.

- J'ai une tête à plaisanter ? sourit James. Allez, on y va...

Sans laisser le temps à son fils de répondre, James se leva du banc, sortit rapidement du parc et s'asseyant sur sa moto, mit le moteur de celle-ci en marche. Il attrapa son casque et tout en l'attachant, s'exclama à l'attention de son fils qui n'avait pas bougé :

- Tu comptes p't-êt'e débarquer chez lui à minuit ?

Comme tiré d'un songe par la vanne de son père, Harry leva vers lui un regard troublé et se levant, avança hésitant jusqu'à la moto.

- J'suis pas si sûr que ça qu'ce soit une bonne idée, soupira-t-il piteusement.

- Hey ! s'exclama son père en remontant sa visière avant de relever fièrement le menton de son fils pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Un Potter ne baisse jamais les yeux, n'oublie pas ça ! Tu n'pourras pas te cacher toute ta vie Harry. Si tu lui dis pas maintenant tu n'le feras jamais et tu l'regretteras indéfiniment. Allez, en selle cow-boy !

Harry sourit amusé à son père et prit place à son tour sur la moto. James mit pleins gaz en direction du centre ville et suivant les indications de son fils s'arrêta devant une grande et luxueuse maison située au bout d'une impasse tranquille. Emerveillé par la demeure coquette, Harry descendit intimidé de la moto et resta là, quelques secondes, immobile face à ce lieu où se jouerait tout son avenir.

- Tu sais, à moins qu'il soit devin, je doute qu'il sache que tu es là, le vanna son père. Par conséquent, j'pense pas que la porte va s'ouvrir toute seule.

- Tu restes ? demanda subitement Harry, tremblant en se retournant vers James.

- C'est pas mon histoire, Harry, sourit ce dernier. C'est quelque chose entre lui et toi. Tu dois apprendre à gérer seul cette part de toi. Mais tu sais qu'tu peux passer à l'appart' après si tu veux en parler, où même m'appeler. Y a pas d'problème bonhomme...

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son père.

- Merci papa, merci pour tout c'que tu fais...

- J'fais rien d'autre qu'être moi, sourit James. Et j'essaye d'être ce père que le mien n'a pas su être pour moi. Maintenant fonce et n'oublie pas Harry, laisse parler ton coeur...

Et sans un mot de plus il fit vombrir le moteur de sa moto et disparut rapidement au coin de la rue. Harry resta encore là de longues minutes, indécis, ne sachant très bien que faire.

* * *

Bon selon vous, que va-t'il arriver? J'attends vos réponse avant de finir de rédiger


	10. Révélation tout court!

Voilà la suite tant attendu (heu... faut pas exagérer quand même ) Bizzzzzou à tout ceux qui me lisent!!!

* * *

Chapitre 13 

- Franchement Harry, mon pauvre, mais t'es complètement givré ! commença-t-il à se parler à lui-même de vive voix. Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu vas frapper, rentrer comme ça et lui balancer un monumental "je t'aime" en pleine tronche ! Mais mon pauvre gars tu crois quoi ! T'auras juste le droit à un poing dans la gueule... (Ndla : mais nannnn il est pas pessimiste !)

- Tu te parles à toi-même depuis combien d'temps Harry ?! demanda soudain une voix qu'il ne connaissait trop bien.

Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et se retourna lentement. C'est ce que l'on appelait se faire couillonner en beauté...

- Salut Draco, déglutit-il péniblement en voyant le jeune homme juste derrière lui.

- Tu fous quoi d'vant chez moi à c'te heure-là ? demanda Draco aussi gêné que lui, les mains dans les poches et la mine renfrognée.

- J'étais justement entrain d'me l'demander.

- Ah, cool... laissa tomber Draco, perdu entre déception, rancoeur et soulagement. Bon bah y fait froid et puis mes parents sont sortis, j'dois m'faire à bouffer, reprit-il soudainement en passant devant Harry et en ouvrant la porte.

Il rentra sans un mot de plus, sans un regard à un Harry anéanti ne sachant plus que dire ou que faire et sur lequel il referma la porte. Mais peut-être justement était-ce là la preuve que Harry attendait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Harry pris au dépourvu en refermant la porte. A peine eut-elle claquée sur lui que Draco comprit toute la stupidité de son comportement. Et s'il était simplement venu lui dire que ..? S'il avait pris la décision de le faire pour eux ..? Pour lui..?

- P'tain quel con ! cracha Draco en ouvrant la porte à la volée. (ndla : y'a pas que Harry qui est un peu lent ) Harr.. ! cria-t-il.

Son cri mourrut dans sa bouche lorsque Harry posa subitement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Timidement la première fois, presque imperceptiblement, le temps d'une seconde d'éternité, avant de baisser les yeux et de descendre les marches du perron en courrant. Draco resta là médusé, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais le moment n'était pas réellement à une analyse cartésienne de la situation. Il descendit à la suite de Harry.

Harry fut surpris du contact de cette main sur son avant-bras. Il se retourna lentement vers Draco, presque craintivement, s'attendant irrémédiablement à se prendre un monumental et selon lui, mérité, crochet du droit. Mais le regard que Draco lui adressait en cet instant-là le désarma totalement. Irrémédiablement Harry laissa tous ses doutes les plus secrets se noyer dans les yeux gris du jeune homme. Instantanément ils firent abstraction du plus petit détail les entourant. Tout sembla s'arrêter, le temps et l'espace, la vie et la mort, l'amour et la haine. Ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, peut-être même réellement pour la toute première fois, car cette fois-ci, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se cachait plus derrière le masque des convenances. Ce qui les liait en cet instant-là ne tenait qu'à un seul et effarant regard. Un regard de peur, un regard d'espoir, un regard d'appréhension, mais par dessus tout, un regard d'éternité. Figés en cette seconde de doute, en cette seconde où tout pouvait être à jamais changé, ils ne trouvaient pas les mots. Ils étaient pourtant là, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils luttaient, se battaient pour remonter les loques déchirées de leurs coeurs, pour aller se perdre dans leurs gorges mais ils mourraient irrémédiablement sur leurs lèvres. Peut-être parce que face aux préjugés d'un monde en pleine régression, les mots pouvaient paraître bien dérisoire.

Alors ils se livrèrent à un stupéfiant dialogue de regards, lourds de tant de non-dits, ampli de tellement de sous-entendus, d'évidences et de mystères, qu'il faisait de ce moment, l'un de ces instants où les mots n'ont plus court, où ils ne servent strictement plus à rien, ne pouvant qu'enjoliver la magie d'un instant unique qui se suffit à lui seul. Pour la première fois de leurs vies, ils acceptaient de laisser quelqu'un aller au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, de laisser quelqu'un lire au fond de leurs coeurs ce qu'ils étaient réellement et tout ce qu'ils étaient prêts à offrir. Certainement car c'est en cet instant-là qu'ils surent que toute cette passion dévorante, tout cet amour immuable qu'ils abritaient, ils étaient nés pour se l'offrir respectivement.

Immanquablement défilèrent en leurs esprits tourmentés et torturés les souvenirs de leurs enfances passées et irrémédiablement liées car partagées. Auraient-ils pu deviné tandis qu'ils se battaient à coups de seaux et de pelles dans les bacs à sable de la crèche ou de l'école primaire qu'un jour ils en arriveraient là ? Qu'un jour toutes ces années de haine et de rancoeur laisseraient dévoiler leur mystère, se justifieraient par un seul regard ? Il ait des secrets qui ne peuvent être révélés que lorsque les hommes ont cessé d'être une énigme pour eux-mêmes. Et ce soir-là le mystère disparaissait car pour la toute première fois, en présence l'un de l'autre ils se trouvaient réellement, acceptaient ce qu'ils étaient et qui ils étaient. L'un sans l'autre ils n'étaient rien. Ensemble ils seraient tout.

Harry se rapprocha de Draco qui ne lâchait pas son bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se retrouvent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sans quitter le regard de Draco, Harry se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui et ses lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin de celles de Draco comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais réellement quittées. Bien que tremblant de tout son être, bien qu'apeuré de découvrir à quel point il avait besoin d'Harry, Draco se laissa faire, tout en se reculant progressivement vers la porte de la maison, entraînant immanquablement Harry à sa suite. (ndla _: L'amour donne des ailes, ils ont transplanés jusqu'à la porte …_) Ils entrèrent sans que leurs lèvres ne se soient séparées. Draco claqua violemment la porte sur eux, tandis qu'Harry passant ses mains autour de son cou, le plaquait avec une tendresse indicible contre celle-ci. Draco glissa ses mains autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il accepta de se soumettre à ce baiser de vérité. Lentement la main d'Harry quitta son cou et vint chercher la sienne poser sur le haut de sa hanche. Totalement libéré de toutes ses peurs, Draco se laissa faire le plus naturellement du monde et leurs mains humides de sueur se trouvèrent. On eût dit qu'elles s'étaient cherchées toutes leurs vies durant. Leurs doigts fébriles et fiévreux s'entrelacèrent, leurs paumes se confondirent, tandis que leurs corps se mouvant au rythme lancinant des premiers émois amoureux se fondaient l'un dans l'autre avec une passion et un désir croissants.

Et puis, lentement, conscients que maintenant qu'elles avaient ouvertes à quatre les voies de l'amour véritable elles ne pourraient plus jamais l'oublier, ils laissèrent leurs lèvres se séparer. Harry repassa doucement ses mains autour du cou de Draco et il appuya son front contre le sien, tandis que le jeune homme baissant les yeux murmurait dans un souffle :

- Je t'aime..."

Harry ferma les yeux, se délecta de ces trois mots qui perçaient son coeur en parcelles de bonheur... Pourtant qu'avaient-ils d'extraordinaire ces trois mots là ? Ce n'étaient rien de plus que des mots de tous les jours, des mots devenus tellement communs, tellement banaux. Des mots que les gens prenaient maintenant l'habitude de balancer à la légère, sans plus chercher à se souvenir de leur sens premier. Des mots que l'on avait une fâcheuse tendance à dire sans les penser. Des mots à durée limitée, à consommation immédiate que les gens s'amusaient à jeter, puis à reprendre. Des mots comme les autres, mais des mots qui dans la bouche de Draco, prenaient pour Harry, un sens nouveau, miraculeux et immuable, le sens d'une vie. Il ne lui avait pas dit "je t'aime beaucoup", ni "je t'aime fort" ou encore "je t'aime plus que tout". Non. Juste "je t'aime". Trois mots qui à eux seuls valaient mieux que tous les adjectifs redondants dont Draco aurait pu les entourer. Car aimer beaucoup, comme c'est aimer peu au fond ! On aime, rien de plus, rien de moins. On ne peut rien dire, rien écrire au-dessus de ces trois mots là. Ils sont tout et se font l'unique pensée ou bien ne sont que mensonges et meurent sur les lèvres des menteurs avec autant de facilité qu'ils pénètrent dans un coeur sincère et l'achèvent.

Harry resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte. Il sentait le coeur de Draco battre la chamade, il respirait ce parfum âcre et épicé de poivre mêlé de canelle qui émanait de lui, devinait le trouble qui l'animait et les cinq sens en éveil, Harry se perdait dans les limbes de ce nouveau chemin qu'ils ouvraient à deux, de cette histoire qu'ils commençaient à écrire à l'encre de leurs coeurs...

" - J'vais bouffer, déclara très abruptement Draco en se détachant de l'étreinte d'Harry et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Le jeune homme resta immobile devant la porte, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains dans les poches sans savoir que faire précisément en regardant Draco s'installer derrière le plan de travail de la luxueuse cuisine américaine.

Draco se refusa à regarder Harry. Rapidement il sortit du frigo des tomates, du gruyère râpé, du jambon, des champignons, posa le tout sur le plan de travail, se dirigea vers les étagères, attrapa la farine, le sel, la levure et autres ingrédients et disposa le tout devant lui. Sans dire un mot il commença à préparer la pâte, Harry toujours figé devant la porte d'entrée... (ndla : mode poteau…)

- Tu comptes faire la grève de la faim ? lui demanda Draco sans relever la tête.

Harry l'observa en souriant doucement. Il aimait sa façon d'insinuer les choses, sa manière de ne jamais rien dire clairement, de tout esquiver implicitement. En vérité Harry aimait le mystère impénétrable en apparence dont Draco s'entourait avec tant de précautions. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais Harry savait qu'il percerait cette forteresse un jour. Peu lui importait le temps qu'il mettrait pour cela, il pensait avoir toute sa vie pour apprivoiser Draco... Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que la vie leur réservait. On ne devine jamais ce genre de choses à leur âge. On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans...

Harry s'approcha sans bruit et regarda Draco cuisiner habilement.

- J'aime pas les champignons, lâcha Harry en souriant.

- Dommage, répliqua Draco. Moi j'adore.

- Tant pis, j'trierai.

- S'tu veux.

- J'vais mettre le couvert.

Sans un mot de plus Harry entreprit de chercher les assiettes dans les indénombrables placards qui occupaient la cuisine.

- M'aide surtout pas ! lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la moquerie ironique à Draco.

- Appelle Superman, il paraît qu'il peut voir à travers tout, répliqua le jeune homme du tac au tac.

Harry sourit de plus belle et s'approcha doucement de Draco, qui, tout occupé à couper ses tomates, lui tournait le dos. Avec une infinie tendresse Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que ses mains se posent sur celles, douces et fermes de Draco. Il referma ses doigts sur les paumes de celui-ci et glissa dans l'oreille de Draco, soumis à cette sensation intense de volupté :

- Pas comme ça...

Et avec délicatesse, Harry entreprit de diriger les mains de Draco pour qu'elles coupassent finement les tomates jusque là, grossièrement massacrées par les gestes brusques et énervés du jeune homme.

Draco se laissa faire, avec une très légère réticence au début, et puis, petit à petit, sa résistance s'évanouit et son corps tout entier obéit aux injonctions tendres bien qu'incisives d'Harry. Doucement, Draco ferma les yeux, se laissa aller à cette nouvelle sensation étrange qui s'emparait de lui, imperceptiblement, seconde après seconde. Il posa naturellement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry qui l'observait de son sourire malicieux et ils restèrent là de longues secondes, l'un enveloppant l'autre de toute son affection et l'autre acceptant de découvrir ce que le premier lui offrait sans retenue.

Et puis, ce fut subitement comme si la réalité trop cruelle et trop évidente rattrapait ces quelques minutes de perfection volées. Draco se raidit, gaina instantanément ses membres tant et si bien que le couteau entailla profondément son doigt, sous l'oeil inquiet d'Harry. Mais Draco n'avait cure de cette coupure. Son coeur avait bien plus mal que son index en ce moment-là. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, comme vidé de toute force et de tout courage, sous le regard d'un Harryl impuissant qui n'arrivait pas à le soutenir.

Arthur s'effondra sur le carrelage en larmes et se recroquevilla contre le plan de travail tandis qu'Harry s'agenouillait à ses côtés, meurtri au plus profond de son être par ces larmes qu'il voyait couler sur les joues du garçon aimé...

Chapitre 14 :

Harry regardait Draco pleurer, démuni face au poids de ses larmes. Chaque perle argentée coulant sur la joue du jeune homme, perçait le coeur d'Harry en une épine de sang étoilée. Il se sentait tellement incapable face à ce mystère pénétrant qu'étaient les larmes. Il n'avait jamais su les apaiser ou les calmer, les faire disparaître par un sourire. Et les mots n'avaient jamais été ses amis non plus. Ils ne pourraient pas l'aider à calmer ce chagrin face auquel il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il sut qu'il devait aller chercher au plus profond de lui-même ses arguments les plus sincères. Il ne pouvait soulager Harry qu'à l'aide des battements de son coeur...

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

" - Ca va aller Drac', murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. J'te jure que ça va aller...

- Et comment tu voudrais que ça aille ? répliqua le jeune homme entre ses larmes. C'est... Enfin j'veux dire ry'... Est-ce que tu réalises ce qu'on est entrain d'faire ..?

- On laisse parler nos coeurs, rien d'plus...

- Oh putain Harry ! répliqua sèchement Draco. Ravale un peu ta poésie à deux balles ! Tu comprends que'que chose à ce qui nous arrive, toi ?

- Oui, répondit-il calmement. Pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

- J'sais pas...

- Draco on fait rien d'mal, tu sais...

- Bah va leur dire ça tiens ! s'écria Draco nerveusement.

- A qui ?

- Aux autres...

- Les autres j'm'en fous Drac'. Si tu savais à quel point j'peux m'en foutre !

- Bah pas moi ! Leur regard il a de l'importance pour moi. J'suis pas comme toi Harry. J'suis pas aussi fort...

- Alors laisse-moi te protéger.

- Mais j'suis pas un gosse non plus ! J'sais m'démerder ! Mais j'en ai trop bavé tu comprends ? Le gosse de riches, le fils à papa toujours bien sappé, avec une mère poule et un bulletin de notes avec félicitations du conseil de classe, j'connais l'stéréotype par coeur...

- Et c'est quoi l'problème ? sourit Harry. L'homosexualité fait pas partie du stéréotype dont tous ces crétins font de toi le meilleur représentant ?

- T'es pas drôle Harry…

- J'cherche pas à faire d'l'humour.

- Tu peux pas comprendre de toute façon.

- C'est clair que si tu m'expliques pas...

- Que j't'explique quoi ? Toi, pf. Tes parents y s'en foutent de ce que tu peux faire de ta vie. Ils t'empêcheront jamais d'faire c'que tu veux ou d'être c'que tu veux. Moi c'est totalement différent. Oh bordel Harry ! Tu sais pas ce que ma mère serait capable de faire si elle apprenait...

- Elle est pas obligée de le savoir. Personne n'est obligé...

- Bah voyons !

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes d'autre ? Visiblement tu tiens plus à ta réputation à la con que moi ?

- Parce que pas toi peut-être ?

- Nan, désolé Draco. Un mot de toi et j'laisse tout tomber. Un mot de toi et j'm'en vais de te les foutre aux chiottes leurs préjugés de merde. Un mot de toi et j'envoie chier Hermy sans passer par la case départ et sans toucher d'explication. Un mot de toi et j'refais le monde.

- Mais moi j'suis pas capable. J'peux pas. Je... J'sais même pas c'que j'veux...

- J'suis sûr d'une chose en ce qui me concerne. T'es pas prêt pour le monde extérieur, pour ce regard qui te fait peur et moi j'peux plus vivre sans toi. J'suis désolé Drac', mais c'est comme ça. On a perdu trop de temps, on s'est cherchés trop longtemps pour que maintenant qu'on s'est enfin trouvés, j'te laisse foutre le camp aussi facilement. Alors on va faire comme si de rien n'était, on va continuer notre vie comme on a toujours eu l'habitude de l'faire sauf que rien ne sera jamais plus pareil puisque maintenant on sait que l'on s'aime...

Chapitre 15 :

- Toi tu crois qu'il suffit de s'aimer pour changer l'monde ! répliqua Draco, mais la vie c'est pas ça.

- Alors dis-moi que tu peux vivre sans m'voir. Dis-moi que tu peux passer une journée sans penser à moi, à nous, à ce que tu ressens quand on est ensemble. Dis-moi que tu peux continuer ta vie maintenant en faisant style que cette soirée n'a jamais existé. Dis-moi que je te suis pas indispensable et j'me barre Drac', sans plus jamais rien te demander et j'te laisse avec ta réputation à la con et ton stéréotype de merde !!!

Draco le regarda, les joues baignées de larmes. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement se laisser aller ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement croire que leur amour vaincrait cette société prête à les rejeter pour leur différence ? Il se mit à trembler fébrilement, le regard hagard, le nez coulant et les yeux perdus. Face à cette vision de son Dracounet totalement livré à lui-même, partagé entre ce combat contre deux moitiés de lui-même, Harry se sentait inutile. Si son amour ne convainquait pas Draco, rien ne le pourrait. Si la force de son regard, si la douceur de son âme ne l'asservissaient pas, ne lui faisaient pas comprendre la beauté de cet amour naissant entre eux, rien ne le pourrait jamais et tout ne serait que rêve éphémère. Harry se refusait à accepter cette idée que la réalité allait briser si facilement ce qu'il lui avait fallu tellement de temps, de patience et de courage à construire. Il savait pourtant qu'on ne pouvait aimer quelqu'un qu'en lui offrant son coeur et en aucun cas le forcer à le prendre...

Il commença lentement à se relever lorsqu'il sentit la main de Draco agripper violemment la sienne. Il regarda étonné le jeune homme recroquevillé, comme un enfant malheureux. Il sentit toute cette frayeur incontrôlable qui l'envahissait. Il sentait vivre au fond des grands yeux d'océan la terreur monstre du départ, lié cet avenir imprévisible qui pouvait tout aussi bien les détruire que les réunir. Il ne put résister davantage à ce regard là, à ce regard où il avait enfermé ses plus folles espérances et ses plus délirantes promesses pour le futur. Ce regard où il avait noyé tout son amour, ce regard dans lequel il avait accepté de se perdre pour l'éternité.

Il se laissa tomber violemment à même le carrelage et ouvrit ses bras à Draco qui se jeta contre lui. Ils s'étreignirent avec une violence folle, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils avaient été sur le point de se perdre à tout jamais. Draco s'agrippa violemment au col de la chemise d'Harry, la serrant avec une force inouïe entre ses doigts crispés tandis qu'Harry resserrait son étreinte, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

- M'abandonne pas... sanglota Draco dans un murmure, le visage caché dans les replis de la chemise du jeune homme. M'abandonne pas...

Harry sentit son coeur se serrer à ces quelques mots, ces quelques mots qui lui révélaient toute l'importance démesurée qu'il avait aux yeux de Draco. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry sentait la force de l'amour partagé, de l'amour fou qui vous étreint le coeur à un tel point qu'à tout instant vous le sentez prêt à exploser. Cette fois-ci Harry craquait, et bien qu'il s'était juré d'être le plus fort, il ne put à son tour retenir ses larmes. Nul n'aurait pu dire si elles étaient de joie face à un amour si pur et si désabusé que lui offrait Draco sans préavis, si elles étaient de peur face à l'idée insoutenable qu'ils pourraient être amenés un jour à se perdre, si elles étaient de douleur face à celles versées par le garçon aimé, mais quelque soit la raison de ses larmes, celles-ci étaient les plus belles jamais versées car elles avaient pris vie au tréfond du coeur tourmenté d'Harry...

- T'abandonner ? répondit-il. Comme si j'pouvais ! J'te préviens Drac', tu m'as, tu m'gardes et c'est pas négociable.

Draco étouffa un petit rire nerveux en se serrant encore plus fort au creux de la tendresse que dégageait Harry.

- J'te promets qu'ça va aller, reprit ce dernier. J'sais pas encore trop comment, mais j'te promets qu'on va s'en sortir, hein ! Si t'es avec moi, j'me sens plus fort que tous ces connards qui pourraient s'moquer de nous. De toute manière y peuvent pas comprendre. Y savent pas ce que c'est que l'amour Drac'. Nous on l'a compris, parce qu'on le vit et ça nous rend invulnérables face à ce monde de conneries et de préjugés de merde.

- On s'quittera pas ..?

- Jamais Drac'. J'te jure. Jamais.

* * *

C'est beau de dire ça... Mais dans ce monde plein de préjugés, que va t'il se passer?! ;) A vous de me donner des idées... en tout cas, j'en ai déjà quelques unes... Kiss!!!

Donnez moi vos impressions!!!!


End file.
